Forged Life of a Black Rose
by Nyoko Mitsu
Summary: Sakura's family is murdered. Sakura is next. What happens when her body is found? Who are these new characters? Read to find out. R&R! Believe me, this will eventually be SS!
1. Flashbacks

**Title: Forged Life of a Black Rose  
  
Author: Nyoko Mitsu  
  
Summary:** _Kinomoto Sakura has had her whole life taken away from her. Her whole family killed before her own eyes. She is the sole survivor and witness. Sakura's is so scared of the life that lies in front of her. So many fears how can she survive a single day? What happens when the killer comes back to finish the job?  
_  
**Chapter One: Flashback**  
  
Dark locks of hair hid dull emerald eyes as she watched the casket belonging to her parents and older brother sink into the ground. Tears silently slid down her face as she though that they hadn't deserved this. They weren't meant to die. Not now. Not so horridly, so despicably.   
  
She knew that there were many to comfort her, place their arms around her and tell her that they were sorry that she lost her family. Her whole family. But she knew it was just pity they felt towards her. She knew her famliy wasn't lost. She knew, because she would never find them. Sakura could never hear the sound of Touya's voice calling her a monster. Never see the lovely face of her Mother. And never be able to sit upon her Father's lap again.   
  
She peered up for a quick moment, and saw the sea of faces that came to pay their respects. She felt a young man move his way next to her, and hold her hand with his. She looked into his amber orbs and tried to manage a quick smile, failing miserably. Syaoran squeezed her hand and whispered to her.  
  
"You don't have to make me believe you're okay. I know how hard this is. And you know I'll always be here for you... no matter what."   
  
Sakura looked at him, and leaned her exhausted body against his for support. She knew she could trust him. She loved him, though he doesn't know it. She knew he had a hard life. Having his Father die young, his Mother leave him in Tomoeda, and having zero childhood, always having to train to be a leader.   
  
She walked towards the burials and threw a crisp black rose onto each of them. Black, the colour of sadness, depression, Death. Suddenly she couldn't hold her composure any longer. She fell to her knees, hands wrapped around her chest, sobs wracking her body. Horrid images flashed through her mind, as the memories of her beloveds and that fateful night replayed themselves throughout her very soul.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_ Kinomoto Sakura sat there in her bed, happy and content. Her window was slightly cracked and a cool breeze fluttered her drapes.Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a black tank-top and pink pajama pants. She had her knees hugged to her chest as her eyes read the book in front of her. Her enerald eyes sparkled with joy, such joy that was to be never seen again. It was 'The Laughing Corpse', by Laurell K. Hamilton. One of her most favorite authors. She loved the mystery, the suspense. She was completely entranced with it. Too entranced...  
  
She had failed to notice the form perched outside her window. Failed to notice the menacing eyes glowing with such maliciousness. Failed to notice the sharp glint of metal that was being held...   
  
Sakura got up from her comfortable position, and went downstairs to refill her glass of Mountain Dew. Her cat and fellow friend, Kero-Chan, hopped of the bed in pursuit of his mistress. A few minutes later, she returned and curled back up with her book. Kero nudged her and she pet him, whilst laying there.   
  
She was clueless to her widened window. Clueless to the large, dirt-covered footprints that covered her soft carpet. Clueless to the important fact that they led to her very closet...  
  
What she did notice, however, was the feeling of being stared at. She had always hated it, and it always made her uncomfortable. Right now she could feel the pentrating stare that such eyes had a hold on her. She suddenly became afraid to move, afraid of rolling over and meeting whatever creature of the night face to face. Sakura could feel the hairs on the back of her neck strighten out completely as they rose. She too, rose as she tried to slowly make her way to her bedroom door. She knew it was probably just her imagination, as it often got away with her. But this time was different. She had never felt this scared before. She walked quicker now, more anxious. She could make it to her parent's of brother's rooms, and everything would be just fine.  
  
...Apparently, Fate had another choice in the matter...  
  
She had her hand on the doorknob, as a being faster then anything that she had ever seen, burst out of her closet and lunged towards her. Her lean body fell back against the door frame, as true fear flooded her eyes.   
  
Whoever it was, they stood there for a brief second, before he lunged once more. He, she assumed it was a male from the figure, was tall, lanky, and had a long black trenchcoat one. She couldn't see his face, because of the mask he wore. But she knew that she would never forget those eyes. Red as a glowing ember, piercing her very soul, and make her shiver. Yet, there was something that frightened her even more. It was the double-edged dagger he held in his left hand.   
  
He jumped forward, and she turned around and quickly tried to open the door. His gloved hand grasped her shirt and pulled her form to himself and put the dagger to her neck.   
  
Sakura could feel the cold, sharp metal and she began to cry. No, she couldn't die like this. Not now. It just wasn't right. She remembered something Touya had taught her. He had taught her this to hurt anyone whom tried to hurt her. As long as she didn't use it on him, yet she had been tempted.   
  
The arm at which held her around the neck was just close enough. Sakura bit down as hard as she could, grimacing when she felt his vile blood pool in her mouth. He shouted obsenities at her, but she didn't care in the slightest. He had loosened his grip on her, just a tiny bit, but it was enough. She wriggled her body aound to face his before grabbing ahold of his shoulders and plunging her knee right into his groin. He fell to the ground, still holding the dagger, gasping for breath. This was it. This was her chance to get away. She flew out the door and ran to the stairs. Touya's and her parent's rooms were down there.   
  
As she ran, she could hear the man yell, and could see him making his way through her door in pursuit. She made it to the stairs, but was in too much of a hurry, and tripped over Kero. She plumeted down, headfirst. She couldn't feel her arm. She knew her head was bleeding. Her body lay crumpled at the foot of the stairs. She was stunned, unable to move. As she opened her eyes, she saw him. At the top, making his way towards her. She heard another crash a the running of footsteps coming into the room. It was Touya.  
  
You could tell he had been woken from a deep sleep. His hair was unkept, and his face was still sleepy, but wide in alarm. He saw Sakura, and became very worried. He knew she was clumsy, but not like this. Her older brother ran to her, and picked her up. "What happened? Are you okay?!"  
  
The only response she was able to give him was a weak mutter, "...W-watch ou-t..." She lifted a weak arm and pointed at the stairs.   
  
Touya looked up and saw the man. He had paused now, looking at Touya with some interest. Touya ran into the next room and layed Sakura down on the couch. He told her to stay there and call the police. He didn't get much of a chance to tun around. The guy had already regained himself and entered the room.   
  
As Touya turned to face him, he brought the dagger to his face, and Touya fell to the ground, currently splattered with his blood. He struggled to get up, and was fiercly kicked in the stomach. Finally making his way up, he dodged the next attack and gave the attacker a square punch in the face. He stumbled, but didn't fall.   
  
By this time they had both forgotten about Sakura, who had crawled underneath the couch, against the wall. You couldn't see her, but she could see everything that was happening. She clutched the phone to her and dialed 911. She didn't speak, though, for she was too afraid to. The officer on the other end of the line apparently could hear the fighting and said police would be there immediatly. Sakura hoped that they would be. She wasn't sure how much more her brother could take.   
  
There was blood profusly pouring out of the wound on Touya's cheek, but he had ignored it. He was getting weaker, and he knew the end was coming. He grabbed the fire poker from the fire place and dashed at the being that stood there. Next thing you know, he was immobile. He still had it raised above his head, but he wasn't moving. Sakura gasped, as these events unfolded in front of her. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and the dagger had been pierced straight through his chest. She couls see how he gasped for his last breath, his eys glowing dimmer. Could see that through his frail and lean form, the dagger had penetrated through his whole body. And how part of his heart was with it.   
  
Tears fell from her eyes in waterfalls, but there was nothing she could do. She was too weak and she hated it. She wanted to close her eyes, to take this away. But she was uable to tear them away. That man, the murderer, put his hands on Touya's dead corpse, and slid it off the dagger. His body fell to the floor, limp, out of life. It fell next to wear Sakura hid, the blood dripping from his wounds, slowly making a trail to her.   
  
It was then that he had realized Sakura was gone. He pounded his fist on the table, as it rattles beneath the force. Sakura could tell he was angry, but she could also tell he an unfeeling abomination. Faintly, she heard another door open and two forms rush down the hall, wondering what the noise had been.   
  
No! Sakura wanted to scream to her parents. Don't come in here. Please! Oh God, no! But it was too late for any pleas. Her Father ran in first, still in his bathrobe, without his glasses. He hadn't noticed the evil in the room, but only had eyes for his son. The precious boy, to which he had loved dearly, lay in front of him bathing in blood. Fujitaka fell to his knees, picking up Touya's dead body in his arms, hugging him close.   
  
Her Mother, though, had hung back. She stood there, frozen to her spot. She had spied his presence and stood there, staring at him. She began waving her hand in her husbands direction, and whispered shakily, "Fuji-t-taka... Behin-d y-you..."   
  
At first, Fujitaka payed no heed to his wife's warnings. But as her voice grew more unsteady, and more frightened, he turned. Standing about five feet away was the murderer. Anger filled Sakura's Fathers eyes. This was him. This was the man responsible for his sons death. He stood up and straighted himself. Facing the killer, he could tell he was doomed. The man towered over him, holding the dagger that was slowly dripping Touya's life force. But he knew he wouldn't go down without a fight. He walked towards him, but was thrown to the ground. The man had punched him with the hilt of the dagger, knocking him unconcious. He then looked at Nadeshiko. "Ladies first," he growled, sounding almost inhuman.   
  
She turned to flee. He jumped and grabbed her ankle, and twisted it, causing her to fall to the ground below. Sakura could hear the snap of her Mother's ankle breaking. With her good foot, she kicked at him, trying to stun him. Yet, it didn't work. He cut her leg up severly. Soon, she layed there paralyzed from the waist down. She had the dark red substance causing her clothes to stick to her. He picked her up by the hair atop her head. She stood there, nearly two feet off of the ground, unawares to the fact that her dear daughter was watching this merciless slaughter. Now she was able to look him in the eye. She spit on his face, knowing it would be the last move that she would ever do. And she was right. He raised the dagger with his free hand and gave it a quick slash right across her neck. It was a rather quick death, but painful still. He had gouged enough to where as he held her, there were only stringments of skin and a few veins holding her head intact with the rest of her body.   
  
Sakura was horrified. She had never seen this sort of mutilation. Not even in movies. How sick does someone have to be to do this to innocent people?   
  
He let go of her hair and she plumeted to the carpet, her head knocking the tabe, as her body was splayed out. It was then, that her Father had awoken. He saw his lovely wife, slain. He opened the drawer next to him and pulled out a .22 caliber pistol. He was able to get one shot off, right in thr man's gut. He didn't even budge. Soon, he stood at Fujitaka's feet and pulled him by his gruff. Fujitaka looked this being right in the eyes.   
  
"... Kill... Me" He peered at him, the honour and dignity stood proudly and unwavering in his eyes. "At least I... Know I shall die... With honour." He could see what resembled a sort of respect in the pair of eyes staring back into his own, before it quickly vanished. With that he froze, and closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow. He made a final prayer to the Gods and Goddess's, that they should take his family to the Utopia known to many as Heaven. And to protect his baby girl, who he thought was still safely asleep in her bed.   
  
The dagger came quick and cut open his gut. He gasped as the pain revirbrated throught his whole being, before once again succumbing once more to the welcoming darkness. The murderer knew he wasn't dead, and had to finish, to be sure he would never awake to the sun anymore. After cutting open his gut, he dug his hand inside, grabbing his intestine. With a swift pull, he had it wrapped around his hand and began to wrap it around the elderly man's neck, suffocating him. He listened carefully for the breathing. It quickened, then slowly a painfully long breath was taken, and exhaled, as his heart could beat no more.  
  
He let go and let him drop to the floor. He quickly scanned the room for Sakura, and not seeing any sign of her, started looking around. He knew he hadn't seen her leave the room. Sakura's breath became erratic, as his large feet came to a stop in front of the couch, in which she hid under. She could hear his knees crack as began to bend down, for he was in no real hurry. She pushed herself as close as she could get to the wall. Her hand had began to bleed much, from the death grip she had on the phone...  
  
Sakura shook like there was no tomorrow. She could see the top of his head bent. She could feel he was grinning like the mad man he was, when he saw her huddled. His hand reached out like a snake and had a very tight grip on her throat. Suddenly everything was turning red... Sakura couldn't see... Colours burst into her brain... She felt herself falling into the sweet black oblivion of the endless mystery of dreams...  
  
A while later, Sakura awoke. She found herself in the back of an ambulance. She struggled to get up as a cop rushed towards her. "Are you the one that called?"  
  
Sakura numbly nodded. She was still foggy minded, then everything hit her. Her brother's shredded heart. Her Mother's decapitated head. Her Father's hung, torn body. The murderer, his peircing eyes. The police had gotten there just in time, to get her out, but the murderer had gotten away. She knew that they would never catch him. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Her whole family was gone. And it was all her fault. She was too damned weak to do anything, too weak, too pathetic. If she would have noticed something sooner, then maybe they would all still be alive. They would all be in their bed's sleeping.   
  
The same cop had furiously been trying to get Sakura's attention for minutes now, unsucessfully. He was trying to ask her what the murderer looked like. She had forgotten all about him. She was staring straight through him. There were three stretchers, all sheet-covered. Each of them covered in blood. Each of them holding one of her family. She felt her legs to turn jelly below her, and then everything turned white...   
_  
**Reality**  
  
Many people shook their heads sadly at the young girl. She had lost everything. She was orphaned from all in a single night.   
  
Sakura still sat there, sobbing, watching the grave diggers throw the dirt up top their caskets. She rocked back and forth, knowing nothing would ever be the same. Tomoyo stood on the other side of Syaoran, her own heart breaking for her best friend. People started to leave, Sakura wouldn't move. Finally Tomoyo had to leave by her Mother's wishes. The only two left were Sakura and Syaoran. It was growing into the starry night, as a lite rain as begun to fall. Syaoran walked to Sakura, and sat down beside her. She said nothing, but leaned next to him, letting him wrap his warm arms around her.  
  
They sat there, side by side, almost until dawn. Both of them were completely oblivious to the shadows surrounding them. Including the one the held a being, a presense only known as evil, watching them. His eyes watched carefully, glowing red as the eternal flame.   
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
  
Hey. This is a new story of mine. I've actually had the idea about it for a while. I'm sorry to those who liked it, but I had to remove Shattered Fantasies. I just can't concentrate on it and believe me, it sucks. I had really wanted to write that. If someone wants it, let me know and leave me your email address. You can have it. Uhm... Other then that, just please read and review this story. I know the fighting seems somewhat unreal, but I wanted to make it something that was gory enough to scar Sakura. And I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on my CCS poems and Shattered Fantasies.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Death of a Beloved One

Title: Forged Life of a Black Rose  
  
Author: Nyoko Mitsu  
  
"{ }"- Phone  
  
"..."-Talking  
  
"=="-School Announcements  
  
'...'-Thoughts  
  
'[{( )}]'- Authoress Notes  
  
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura has had her whole life taken away from her. Her whole family killed before her own eyes. She is the sole survivor and witness. Sakura's is so scared of the life that lies in front of her. So many fears how can she survive a single day? What happens when the killer comes back to finish the job?  
  
Last Chapter:   
  
Sakura still sat there, sobbing, watching the grave diggers throw the dirt up top their caskets. She rocked back and forth, knowing nothing would ever be the same. Tomoyo stood on the other side of Syaoran, her own heart breaking for her best friend. People started to leave, Sakura wouldn't move. Finally Tomoyo had to leave by her Mother's wishes. The only two left were Sakura and Syaoran. It was growing into the starry night, as a lite rain as begun to fall. Syaoran walked to Sakura, and sat down beside her. She said nothing, but leaned next to him, letting him wrap his warm arms around her.  
  
They sat there, side by side, almost until dawn. Both of them were completely oblivious to theshadows surrounding them. Including the one the held a being, a presense only known as evil,  
  
watching them. His eyes watched carefully, glowing red as the eternal flame...  
  
Chapter Two: Death of the Beloved  
  
"Do you have everything?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. They were at her house to get her stuff. The police had let them in for just a few minutes. Sakura had already thrown up at the sight of the dried blood all over the floors. She quickly packed her stuff and grabbed Kero-Chan. They left her room when she hoisted the bag on her shoulder. Sakura took a deep breath to try to not throw up again. As she made her way, she could still see where her family's bodies had lain. They got into the limo that was awaiting out front. Sakura was living at Tomoyo's now. Tomoyo and Sonomi had been more than happy to take her in.   
  
A long, excruciating week had passed. Tomoyo grew with worry for her young friend. She hadn't eaten anything since the murders. Sakura hadn't slept all week, and she rarely came out of her room. The fact that the police were unable to find any clues sure as hell didn't help. She had grown frail, dark circles under her eyes, looking haggard. It was a blessing if you could get her to speak. Suddenly an idea popped in her head and her ameythest eyes shined with hope. She dashed to her room and pulled out her cell phone.   
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo asked when someone picked up.  
  
"{Hi Tomoyo.}" Syaoran's voice cackle dover the static. He sounded as if he, too hadn't slept all week.  
  
"I'm glad I got ahold of you... I'm really worried about Sakura-" SHe broke off when she was interrupted by Syaoran's shouting.  
  
"{WHAT?! IS SHE OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?! DID SOMEONE TRY TO HURT HER?! IF SO, THEN I'M GOIN TO KICK THEIR ASS!}" He paused for a moment, catching his breath. Tomoyo caught him before he could go on another tyrade.   
  
"Whoa, hold on. I never said that. It's just that she doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, barely talks or comes out of her room. I know her family's death was harsh on her, but if she doesn't start taking care of herself soon, she's going to be joining the-" Tomoyo trailed off, as she thought about it. What if that's what Sakura wanted? What if she wanted to die, so she could be with her family? But there was no way that she would do that, would she?  
  
"{What? Tomoyo, what were you saying?}"  
  
"What... What if that's what Sakura wants?"  
  
"{What do you mean?}" He filled with dread and worry, as the idea dawned upon him. "{But Sakura wouldn't do that... you know...}"  
  
"Commit Suicide?" Tomoyo finished for him. "I'm not sure anymore. I'm just so scared for her."  
  
"{Okay, well what if I come over there and talk to her? You never know until you try. i"ll be over there in a bit.}"   
  
"Okay... Yes... I'll see you then." If was then, after Tomoyo hung up her phone, that she noticed the frozen shadow outside her door. 'Oh no! Sakura heard everything!' Tomoyo jumped up to her door, but Sakura was already gone. All that could be seen was her nimble form running around the corner, with what? Tears streaming down her face.   
  
Tomoyo wasn't sure what to do. She knew Sakura would want to be alone, but she didn't want to leave her by herself. No telling what would happen. The heavy weight of guilt came crashing down upon Tomoyo. She knew Sakura hated it when people talked about her behind her back. She always said that if someone was going to say something about her, then they could say it to her face. Her and Sakura had made a promise to the other, that they would always do so. And now she had broken that promise. Expecially with Sakura being this vulnerable and needing al the help she could get.   
  
Tomoyo already knew where Sakura was probably running. Whenever she did leave her room, she could always find her in the garden. It was a huge garden surrounded by giant rose vines. In the center was a willow tree that was dwarfed by the Sakura Blossom tree. Tomoyo would just have to wait until Syaoran got here. There was no way that Sakura would talk to her.  
  
Rose Garden  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
She ran, faster then she thought she could. Running, trying to leave everything behind. The room, the house, this life. She plunged herself deep into the weeping willow. The name was siutable for the moment. Tears fell down her cold cheek and died on her cracked lips.   
  
'How could she do that? Why would she do that?' Anger welled up from deep inside Sakura and she pounded on the bark of the tree, causing her to get many cuts and scrapes. 'What does she know anyways? She didn't have her whole family murdered. She didn't have to be the sole survivir and witness. She doesn't have to carry the guilt of knowing it was her fault. I do, though. I DO! And I hate it!' Sakura gave up beating up the tree, and fell back against it, exhausted. She felt empty, as if having nothing to live for.   
  
The thought slipped in there, but Sakura pondered it. She heard Tomoyo talking about her maybe trying to kill herself. The more Sakura thought about it, the more she liked it. It would let her be in Heaven with her family. It would let her be rid of this this life gone wrong. It would give her the ability to watch over her friends. 'Nothing to live for... It's true... I've lost my apetite for everything... Food, sleep, happiness... Love... Life.'   
  
'Everything felt like an unwanted dream, just a dream on the way to Death'. If only she could awake and find herself in her comfy bed, everything back to normal. But that was impossible. Sakura pulled out a switchblade. It had a silver cresent moon and shooting on it. She had carried it around everywhere with her. She was so afraid the life she had been forced to live. 'So many fears,how can I survive a single day?'  
  
She felt the tip between her fingers. Then she heightened it. It was now on her wrist. Sakura looked up to avoid seeing her own blood. The blade plunged into her skin, and tore it. Her body stiffened, and little droplets pelted the ground at her feet, pooling.  
  
Sakura dropped the blade, frightened at the silver glint she saw on the other side of the tree. It was a dagger. Double-edged with dried blood. The owner of such pushed the vines aside and walked towards her. His red eyes spied her wrist and the blade on the ground collecting dirt.   
  
"Ah... You could've finished. It would have saved me the job. But then, that would take the fun out of it."  
  
Sakura didn't bother trying to get the blade to defend herself. She knew she was already dead.  
  
Mansion  
  
Tomoyo & Syaoran's POV  
  
"There you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Tomoyo said, as she opened the door for Syaoran. He took off his jacket and looked expectantly at the stairs. Tomoyo saw this and stated simply, "She's not there." Syaoran looked confused. She continued, "She's in the garden," as if it was obvious.   
  
Syaoran shrugged and made his way there, with Tomoyo trailing behind him. When they reached the garden entrance, they saw Sakura's body lying there.   
  
"Oh God, no!" Tomoyo screeched. Syaoran turned to her.  
  
"Go! Now! Call the police!" he shouted at her. Tomoyo took one last longing look at Sakura, then turned and fled, complying with the given order. Syaoran ran towards where she was. He leaned down and carefully picked her body up. There was so much blood. There was a rather large gash across her neck and another vertically on her face, below an eye. He grabbed her wrists and saw the small notch on there. It was nothing compared to the others. He felt for a pulse, but it was too hard.   
  
He noticed there was more blood covering her legs, and lifted one of the sticky pant legs. There were dozens of cuts and gashes. Too many to count. There was no way in hell Sakura could or would do this. Tears welled in his eyes at this sight. A perfect crystaline drop of twilight fell and mixed into the blood.   
  
Syaoran was startled to feel a slight tug, a squeeze on his hand. He looked at Sakura's face with hope. He saw her fighting to open her eyes.   
  
"Hey, you will be okay. You're going to be just fine, " he tried to reassure her. Then he thought to himself, 'Who am i trying to convince, her or me?' He became frightened once more, when the grip she had on his hand began to loosen. "Don't worry. Tomoyo's getting the paramedics." Syaoran heard sirens and saw the flashing lights as they parked in the driveway. He heard sputtering and saw she was trying to speak. The cut to her neck must have injured her voicebox.  
  
"Ah... Syao... Ran... Sorry... I w-wanted... To t-tell you-ou..." Her voice was barely audible and getting weaker.   
  
"Shhhh... Sakura, everything's going to be allright."   
  
Sakura didn't care for this comment and took a heaving breath before continuing. She had to tell Syaoran before she died. "I...", she gulped blood, coughing. Everything seemed to be fading away. Except for Syaoran's face. Everything seemed to be getting darker. "I... Love you..."  
  
Syaoran was taken back by what she had said. He was surprised that she had this much energy. He put his hand to her cheek. It was cold. This wasn't good. 'Those damned paramedics better get here soon.' "I love you, too Sakura. And I always have and will."   
  
Sakura tried to best for a real smile and guessed she was able to manage one, from the look on Syaoran's face. She could die happily now. She felt herself lifting away. Everything was black now, but she could still hear Syaoran's steady voice saying he loved her, in her head.   
  
Syaoran sat there, and watched Sakura's eyes slowly close after she smiled at him. He shook her, his tears falling more freely now. "No! Sakura, damnit! Wake up!" 'No, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening. Sakura wasn't dead. No!' He knew he would have to face the reality of it sooner or later, despite how much he despised it.   
  
When Tomoyo had finally arrived with the paramedics, they found Syaoran sitting there with Sakura's corpse in his arms. His head lain neatly on top of hers, his tears mixed with her blood.   
  
The Funeral  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura was known by many, loved by all. She had a carefree spirit and happiness that she infected every person she came into contact with. She is now in the Heavens and will watch over us. She may be gone, but she shall never be forgotten." The minister finished, and walked away, leaving those grieving next to the grave.   
  
Many had arrived including Tomoyo and Syaoran. Tomoyo had still been unable to come to the conclusion that her best friend was dead. They had been best friends since they were born, and now were separated by Death.   
  
Syaoran had lost his love. He lost his ability to feel.. anything. He constantly kept himself busy, practicing his martial arts non-stop. Doing something, anything to keep him from going mad. He would find who did this to Sakura. There was no doubt it was the same man that killed Touya and her parents. Hell, he might not of gotten along the greatest with Touya, but no one deserved that. He would find that man responsible and do him in. Make him suffer the way he had made her suffer.   
  
Syaoran walked towards her open grave. He pulled out a stiff piece of paper and a black rose, laying them on the casket. He whispered a quick, 'I love you', then he preceded to leave without another word. On his way out of the cemetary, he saw a man he had seen earlier, that had been here when the casket was still open. He had black hair and oddest colour red for eyes. Syaoran wondered how he might of come into contact with Sakura, but shrugged it off. He had better things to do.   
  
The piece or paper fluttered in the wind, but didn't fall from the casket. It was as if it willed itself to stay perched there. It did though, open enough to see the scribbling;  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I hope you are better in Heaven then you were here. I said I loved you, and I meant it. I can only hope you loved me as much. Whenever I first met you, I thought you were a bumbling idiot. But I knew you had the prettiest eyes thar any could have ever seen. They were so full of happiness, love, life. I came to like you, but never fully understood it until recently. You helped me see that. You were so strong, so brave. I'd admired you for such and more. I pray to you every night and hope that I can be there with you someday. Then we can live our lives to the fullest. All because we'd have each other.   
  
I Love You For Always and Forevermore,  
  
Li Syaoran  
  
There was another figure in the distance. She sat there, atop a tombstone, and watched all in reverned silence. She sat there until all had left, and walked towards the burial. A sudden gust of wind came about and blew the parchment to her feet.   
  
She picked it up carefully, and read it. Tucking it into her pocket, she dissappeared into the shadows of the night...  
  
Black Rose  
  
Now I fall   
  
Into my slumber  
  
The rain does pour  
  
As does lightening and thunder  
  
Words are spoken  
  
Tears do slide  
  
Down the faces of those  
  
With feelings they can't hide  
  
Six feet deep   
  
And slowly now  
  
As I am lowered  
  
Into the dark ground  
  
Many have left  
  
But one is still there  
  
He walks to my grave  
  
And leaves a rose with much care  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Always, I'll love you."  
  
Then he left me  
  
Yet, I loved him too.  
  
My tombstone sat high  
  
With words engraved upon it;  
  
"Here she lays  
  
In peace she'll rest  
  
As a single black rose  
  
Lay across her chest."  
  
########################################################  
  
Hi again. Please don't murder me for having Sakura die. I'm sure you're confused but don't worry. Everything will works it's way out eventually. No stealing the poem! I might not own the characters, but I sure as hell own the poem. It's copyrighted to me on my poetry site. Please read and review.  
  
Oh Hey, I wanted to ask y'all something. Why do you think the killer went after Sakura's family? I already have this part figured out, unless I choose to change it. My original idea was having it be Sakura's twin that given away at birth. Obviously that didn't work out, for here it's a guy. But do just happen to have any suggestions for me? I'll be glad to take them and credit you for them. 


	3. Muted Revelations

**_Hey! Sorry about the no italics, bold, etc on the last chapter. Document Manager wasn't working._**

****

**Title: Forged Life of a Black Rose  
  
Author: Nyoko Mitsu  
  
"{ }"- Phone  
  
"..."-Talking  
  
"=="-School Announcements  
  
'...'-Thoughts  
  
'[{( )}]'- Authoress Notes  
  
Summary**: _Kinomoto Sakura has had her whole life taken away from her. Her whole family killed before her own eyes. She is the sole survivor and witness. Sakura is so scared of the life that lies in front of her. So many fears how can she survive a single day? What happens when the killer comes back to finish the job?  
_  
**Last Chapter:  
**  
There was another figure in the distance. She sat there, atop a tombstone, and watched all in reverned silence. She sat there until all had left, and walked towards the burial. A sudden gust of wind came about and blew the parchment to her feet.  
  
She picked it up carefully, and read it. Tucking it into her pocket, she dissappeared into the shadows of the night...  
  
**Chapter Three: Muted Revalations**  
  
Terada-sensei stood at the ront of the classroom. He was trying to teach the students algebraic expressions, but found it useless. Everyone was dwelling on the fact of the anniversary. The one month anniversary of Kinomoto Sakura's death. No one was taking it too well. Expecially not Syaoran.  
  
He sat there, his glowing orbs had lost their light, their life. _'Why is it so hard to believe our hearts are made to broken?'_ The thought scuttled its way about his head, causing him to frown. He had lost everything when Sakura died. She was the reason he could actually stand living in Tomoeda. She was the reason he had shedded his dark exterior. She was the reason for his melting icy heart. She was his reason for life, and now she was gone.  
  
He felt empty, confused, lost. He knew he could be worse off. Like Tomoyo. He peered to the girl sitting at his right. Her eyes were glassy, as if threatening to cry. She looked like a puppet. Sakura was the puppet master, in a good way of always being there, and now the strings had been cut. She was just a doll, a forlorn puppet. Tomoyo now had to take anti- depressants for her condition. Ever since Sakura's death, she had tried to commit suicide numerous times. Every time she swore she was closer and closer to seeing Sakura. Tomoyo looked different. She no longer cared about her sense of style. Her hair was messy, knotted. Her clothes shabby and unwashed. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud speaker.  
  
** "=Terada-sensei?="** The voice box crackled.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
**"=We have a new student here for you. We'll be sending her in shortly.="  
**  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
Mr. Terada hoped this new student would be able to take some of the students out of this dreary mood. A few moments later, he heard a soft knock on the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened at the sight of her.  
  
"Ahem." the teacher tried to gather the attention.  
  
Only half the class listened. That is until she walked in. Then she became the center of attention. In walked a young girl like none of them had ever see before. She had midnight black hair, with tips of fire red. It was put into a messy bun with two bangs framing her face.  
  
Make-up was piled on her face. It looked like she was trying ro conceal something. She had eight peircings in each ear, along with the left side of her bottom lip. The baggiest pants adorned her legs, they were black bondage pants with red lining. Peeking out, you could see a pair of steel-toe boots. Her top consisted of a fishnet shirt with a tank top over it. The top had a heart on it, being shredded to pieces by barbed wire. Covering the rest of her was a long black trenchcoat that flowed freely to her ankles.  
  
There were many looks she got from the class. Most were weird looks, wondering what she was. Some were admiring, thinking she actually had the balls to wear that to school.  
  
One was entranced. Syaoran. There was something about the girl, but he couldn't pin point it. He had seen her somewhere before. He was certain of it. He racked his mind, but that got him nowhere. He looked at her face and was startled to see her looking back at him. Her eyes were pure black. Swirling pools of a mysterious abyss. He was getting himself lost in them, when she abrubtly turned away. There was something in her eyes. Longing? Sadness? Fear? He couldn't tell if it was one or all.  
  
"Students," Mr. Terada started back up. It was somewhat difficult to hear him through all the whispers and chatters. "Her name is Kalay Black. She just transferred here from..." He shuffled throught the papers she handed him. "... England. Uhm... Would you like to tell us something about yourself?"  
  
Kalay touched her throat and pointed to the piece of paper. Terada- sensei nodded his head in affirmation. "Oh, I apologize." Then he turned to the rest of the class. "Kalay is a mute. She can hear everything but she is unable to speak."  
  
There were gasps around the room, and one of the assholes sniggered, "Ha! She's a fucking retard!" At this many of the class laughed. Some were to afraid, taking one look at her face. Syaoran glared at the idiot and Tomoyo awoke from her dazed state. She looked at Kalay with appreciation, as she had ignored the fool and walked, with her head held high, towards the seat pointed out. It was Sakura's old seat.  
  
After seated, Mr. Terada continued with the lesson. Kalay looked at her math worksheet in confusion. Tomoyo leaned over and whispered, "Do you need help?" Kalay nodded. By the end of the class, Kalay was able to understand the worksheet. Her and Tomoyo talked alot. Well, mainly Tomoyo. Kalay just nodded and wrote anything down she needed to say.  
  
For the first time in a month, Tomoyo smiled. She had a new friend. She would never be able to replace Sakura and would always remember their wonderful memories, but this helped. This helped a lot.  
  
Kalay felt someone looking at her, and turned. There was that boy behind her. The one that was staring at her earlier. She gave him a weak smile and he glared at her. She turned back and wrote;  
  
_Tomoyo, who is the guy behind me?_  
  
"Oh, that's Syaoran."  
  
_Why is he glaring at me?_  
  
"He's not the most friendliest person in the world. He's just upset. We all are."  
  
_Why? I don't understand._  
  
"Today... " She broke off as she took a quick break. "Today has been exactly one month since our best friend was murdered." A solitary tear slid down her cheek.  
  
_Murdered?! I'm so sorry. Would it too much to ask how you knew her?  
_  
"Oh, no. Me and Sakura were bestest friends since we were kids. Syaoran moved here when we were seven, and he fell in love with her." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, and saw him glaring daggers at her, for bringing such up. She knew Syaoran would probably murder her in her sleep for telling the next part. Expecially to a stranger, but she would find out about it eventually. "Her name was Kinomoto Sakura, her whole family was killed in front of her. A week later, she too, was killed. Her and SYoran had confessed their love to each other right before he died."  
  
At this Syaoran threw his notebook down on his desk and stomped out of the room. Kalay looked at his retreating back, and felt sorrow build in her. She felt so bad for him, he lost his love.  
  
Syoran made it out the door. He could feel her eyes on him. He paid no heed, and kept walking. He needed to get out of there. There was something about Kalay he didn't trust. She was hiding something.  
  
Tomoyo and Kalay finished out the rest of the class in silence. When school was over, they left and went their separate ways. Kalay took the long way to walk home. She had the oddest feeling that she was being followed. She looked over her shoulder but there was no one to be seen. Her black hair flew behind her as she hurried and then came to a stop in front an apartment complex. Home. There she made her way up the stairs to hers, K- 26.  
  
Out of tree jumped Syaoran. 'So_, that's where she stays. Soon all your secrets will be mine._' With that he walked off, making a mental note of where she lived...  
  
**Kalay's Apartment **

**Kalay's POV**  
  
After getting inside of her apartment, she heaved a huge sigh of relief. She could've sworn that there was someone behind her. She could feel their presence. And Kalay didn't like it. She made sure the door was locked, and threw her stuff down on the ratty couch.  
  
The apartment was shitty, but it was home. Closest to any home she'd ever be able to get. She had lost her original home. Kalay shook the thoughts from her head. 'No _use bringing up old memories._' She reached down and pet the furry brown and white cat that curled to her feet.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, she stripped out of her clothes. The pants were quite heavy but they were good for concealing. Then she carefully took out her contacts one by one. She stepped into the shower. The cold water was like a burst of fresh air. It felt as if it could wipe away all your sins. She wished it could. It washed down her back, and legs. She flinched at the slight stinging sensation. Some things just weren't quite healed yet. The make-up washed off her face and neck. The water flowing into the drain was turning black and gray. The temperary dye in her hair made it way out.She'd have to remember to get permanent dye. The black surrounded her body with a light tint of red. Thinking to herself, _'I look like a creature of Death. Ha._'The thought amused her. _'I am_.'  
  
As she stepped out, making sure she was dry and wouldn't have water dripping all over the floor. Kalay looked into the ceiling to floor length mirror. She was kind of afraid to see herself. She was so ashamed. If only they all knew the truth about her. Then they would all hate her. Her legs were covered in scars, some still fresh. Those were the ones that stung when water touched them. Countless cuts everywhere. She'd never be able to wear shorts or bathing suits again. She fingered the thin lined scar across her neck. This was the reason she was unable to speak. Unable to be herself.  
  
The furball cat came running into the room and mewed at her. She scooped him up and pet his head. His silver tag shined and the name '_Kero_' could be seen etched into it.  
  
She looked herself straight into the mirror then. Her eyes wavered slightly on the rugged scar below her now greenish eyes, but then looked at the whole image.  
  
What she saw wasn't a person named Kalay Black. It was young girl scarred by anything life had brought towards her.  
  
And her name was Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Hi. So... what did you think of that? So... Sakura's alive! Now how might this have happened? Wasn't there an open casket at the funeral? Hmmmm........ Don't worry. Truth shall be told soon. Don't hate me for making this happen so soon. And don't you like the name of the chapter? Oh, if you're wondering about the name Kalay Black... Think about the title of the story. Forged Life of a Black Rose. Kalay means rose. Black = Black. She has forged herself a new life. Got it? Oh, but what about Syaoran? What if he spies and finds out her secret?! Well, you're only going to find out if you read. Oh, sorry the chapters are short. Please read and review. If you want to, leave your email or put me on your Author Alert list, if you want to know when the next chapter is going to be out.  
  
Quick Question: Any suggestions for the name of the killer? He'll be making an appearance soon enough. If the name's shibby, then I'll use it. I'll credit you for it. And I'll use your name in the story or whatever name you want to use. Okay?  
  
And thanks to those who reviewed.


	4. Sapphire Truths and Revealed Mysteries

**Title: Forged Life of a Black Rose  
  
Author: Nyoko Mitsu**  
  
"{ }"- Phone  
  
"..."-Talking  
  
"=="-School Announcements  
  
'...'-Thoughts  
  
'[{( )}]'- Authoress Notes  
  
**Summary:** _Kinomoto Sakura has had her whole life taken away from her. Her whole family killed before her own eyes. She is the sole survivor and witness. Sakura is so scared of the life that lies in front of her. So many fears how can she survive a single day? What happens when the killer comes back to finish the job?_  
  
**Last Chapter:**

She looked herself straight into the mirror then. Her eyes wavered slightly on the rugged scar below her now greenish eyes, but then looked at the whole image.  
  
What she saw wasn't a person named Kalay Black. It was young girl scarred by anything life had brought towards her.  
  
And her name was Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
**Chapter Four: Sapphire Thruths and Revealed Mysteries**  
  
Sakura bared herself in her mirror. She blinked furiously, to try to rid the tears that surfaced. She shivered before throwing the towel around her and hurried through the door. She felt somewhat inflated after going to school. This kind of ruined it.  
  
She felt somehow saddened, though. She knew this was better than nothing. At least she was able to see Tomoyo and Syaoran and everyone else. She should at least be grateful for that. But, it wouldn't be the same. She could never tell them who she really was. There was no way in hell she was going to risk her friend's lives. The murderer was still out there, and if she were to reveal herself...  
  
There was a pang in her heart at the thoughts... _'What if he tried to kill me again? What if he goes after Tomoyo? What if... What if he were to murder Syaoran???_' There was no way she could let anything happen to them. She hated lying to them, but it had to be done.  
  
She laid down after getting dressed and her mind began to wander to that fateful night.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
Sakura didn't care for this comment and took a heaving breath before continuing. She had to tell Syaoran before she died. "I...", she gulped blood, coughing. Everything seemed to be fading away. Except for Syaoran's face. Everything seemed to be getting darker. "I... Love you..."  
  
Syaoran was taken back by what she had said. He was surprised that she had this much energy. He put his hand to her cheek. It was cold. This wasn't good. _'Those damned paramedics better get here soon_.' "I love you, too Sakura. And I always have and will."  
  
**Reality**  
  
She missed him so much. There was no way around it. She wanted to lay in his arms, just for a moment more. Sakura sat up too quickly and got a headrush. Pounding her fist on the table, she pulled out a small baggy. There was a joint inside and she lit it up. This seemed to be the only thing that let her forget everything. All the bad shit. She inhaled deeply and let the weed fill her lungs. Soon she was drifting into a comfy sleep, curled around Kero and stuffed cat with a torn ear, all evil dissapeared.  
  
**Dream  
**  
"Syao-kun, come on!" An energetic Sakura bounced happily. Her, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were going to the new carnival in town. Tomoyo already had her camcorder out and had it set on Sakura.  
  
She was wearing a new design by the camera girl. Tomoyo suddenly had the '80's punk urge to dress up. Sakura happily agreed, while Syaoran had serious doubts about this. Sakura was wearing blue plaid shorts, with fishnet stockings underneath. Then there were the two-inch heel boots that laced all the way up in the back. Her top consisted of a black tank top, torn, with a couple of chains. Her hair was hanging loosely with her bangs painted blue to match.  
  
Syaoran grudginly walked behind the two of them, seemingly uncomfortable. He too, was wearing a Daidouji design. His hair was slicked into a mowhawk and green gel. He had a pair of torn and tattered jeans about three sizes too big. A large leather jacket, conviently covered in patches, adorned his shoulders, while a 'Misfits' band shirt covered his chest.  
  
They strolled their way down all the games, and Syaoran won a stuffed black cat and gave it to Sakura shyly. Just as they were walking by the Haunted House spilling with spiderwebs, a michevious smile covered her face like the Cheshire Cat. Tomoyo had an idea.  
  
"Hey Sakura... Are you still afraid of ghosts?" Tomoyo asked as the girl in front of her came to a halt. She knew Sakura had an absolute fear dealing with anything spooky. Everyone did. But, of course, Sakura would deny it.  
  
"N-no..." She answered hesitently. "Why would you ever think that?"  
  
"Well, fine then. I dare you to go into the Haunted House." The raven haired beauty saw the fear in her friend's eyes. She spied Syaoran and knew what he was about to do, even before he did.  
  
"Heh..e, you can't be serious. Those things are for little kids. There's nothing scary about them." But you could tell she was nervous about the whole ordeal. Tomoyo smiled. This is where Syaoran would intervine.  
  
"Uhm... I'll go with you." A flush began at his throat and soon covered most of his face. "You know... Just to make sure it's running just fine. Yea, that's why." Tomoyo had to keep from laughing out loud. Just as she planned. She knew about Syaoran's crush on her friend. She too, had feelings for the emerald-eyed bundle of life. But she pushed them aside as she just wanted her friends to be happy. If something was meant to happen, then it would. Footsteps and a yell of her name shook her from her thoughts.  
  
"Tomoyo, hurry up!" Sakura called to her. They got their ticket and began walking through it. Everything was just fine until Sakura shrieked.  
  
"W-what was that?" Her voice was high-pitched.  
  
"It's just a toy. See?" Syaoran assured her, by showing the stuffed bat on a wire.  
  
Tomoyo used this quick intermission to hide behind a gargoyle statue. SHe still kept her camera steady and on the kawaii couple as they returned to walking.  
  
_'See I'm doing just fine_.' Sakura thought to herself. 'I'm _not scared... It just startled me. Yea, that's it_.' That was, until an actor jumped in front of her, fangs gleaming in the mellow light. He was pale and there was blood covering his face; Dracula. Screaming she grabbed onto the closest form next to her and held on for dear life.  
  
That form just happened to be Syaoran.  
  
His face was beet red when Sakura launched herself onto him. He stood there akwardly, before slowly slipping his arms around her shoulders. Sakura was extremely embarassed and kept apologizing. He had told her it was no big deal.  
  
She felt reassured with the warmth of his body protecting her. After a few other surprises, a beheaded horseman, a giant looming over them with a chainsaw, and more scerams from the frightened one, they made it to the end. Sakura removed herself from Syaoran's arms and turned to face him and Tomoyo, who had just recently come out of her hiding spot.  
  
"See, told you I could do it." She declared. She stepped backwards and onto a trap door. Syaoran moved to catch her, but it was too late. She didn't even have a chance to scream before she was plummenting into an obstruction of darkness. A room so small, it had never seen light. She was trapped.  
  
It became hard to breath, each breath agonizingly slow. She reached her arms out and could touch both sides of it. It was moving. The room was closing in on her. She pounded her fists against the side, but it was useless. There was no stopping it. Sakura had no room to move, not even turn. The air was getting stale and running out quickly. There were spots before her eyes and it was getting cold.  
  
Suddenly her hands burst through, and broke a way out. Blinded by a bright light, it took a few moment to realize where she was. There were stretchers all around, some empty, some sheet-covered bodies. She was in a morgue...  
  
**Reality**  
  
Kinomoto Sakura jumped up from the couch, her body drenched in sweat. What had started out as a nice dream, ended as a terrible nightmare. She'd been having so many of those lately. They always started out nice and ended in a morgue. The morgue.  
  
When the paramedics had thought she had died, she was placed there. She even thought she was dead. Her pulse had been so discreet, so faint, there was thought to be none. She had awakened, being unable to breath. It scared her so much. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't see. Her hands had been grasping at any way out. When she had finally pried herself out, she found herself in a morgue. She was in a body bag. That had been what was suffocating her. She had been surrounded by so much Death. Freezing cold, she made her way out of the morgue taking some clothes from a stray office she'd wandered into and walked out.  
  
Sakura pondered what the hospital thought when she had shown up missing. The most she knew was that, to save their reputation, they had gotten a life-like doll in her coffin. She knew all about that. Hell, she was there, at her own funeral. She had seen Tomoyo's tears, and Syaoran's letter. She sat afar, noticed by none, until the end. When she made her way up to the casket and stowed away the letter.  
  
She had it still, after this month, she carried it with her everywhere. It was her salvation. It was what kept her going. Even weak, she was still determined to find some way of getting that red-eyed beast.  
  
As she sat back down, she looked at the guitar clock. 6:45 A.M. blinked in red lights. Shit. No use going back to sleep now. She had to get ready for school. Er... Kalay Black did. When she was finished, she looked in the mirror to be sure that every scar was hidden. She was wearing a black shirt with a red dragon on it to match the red boots and black bondage pants with flames on them. Today her hair was opposite of yesterday; red with black tips. As usual, her face was covered in everything money could buy. So much concealer, it was caked. But everything was hidden to perfection.  
  
At school, it was pretty much the same as the day before. Her and Tomoyo wrote notes and helped her on Math. Syaoran glared. Now Kalay, she had to act offended by such acts. Though wanting to pull him to her and press her lips to his was bubbling in her, she resisted.  
  
**"=Terada-Sensei?="** The loud speaker made Kalay jump.  
  
"Yes?" He inquired.  
  
**"=Please excuse the disturbance, but we have another new student.="  
**  
Whispers made their way about the room. Girls hoping it was some hunk, and guys praying for some angelic beauty. Their hopes were answered soon enough. Well, the girl's were anyway.  
  
In walked a young man, looking wise beyond his years of youth. He had midnight blue hair and a serious face that was framed by glasses. He stood looking around the room, until his eyes landed on Kalay. He peered at her, making her squirm. Kalay didn't like this, he was looking at her like he knew who she really was. But that's just plain retarded, right?  
  
"Class, I would like you to meet Hiiragizawa Eriol. He has just transferred here from... England! Will you look at that? You come from the same part as our other new student Kalay Black. Maybe you know each other?" Mr. Terada asked but there was no reply. Instead he just pointed out a seat, which just so happened to be the empty one in front of Kalay.  
  
Tomoyo scribbled something on a sheet of paper and tossed it to her new found friend.  
  
-Wow! He looks cool. Do you think you know him?-  
  
_I don't think so. There's a lot of people in England. Why?_  
  
-Oh, no reason. Just wondering.-  
  
A whistful sigh could be heard from Tomoyo, as she looked at the new guy. Then she mentally kicked herself, at such thoughts. '_How could I? Your best friend was just recently murdered and here I am dreaming about some guy. Though he did have a nice smile... But that didn't matter. Some friend I must be._'  
  
Kalay realized there was something wrong with Tomoyo but there was nothing she could really do about it. So she sat in somber silence until the bell rang for lunch. Tomoyo had invited Kalay to share her luch, but she had politely declined, needing time to herself.  
  
Kalay Black sat beneath the tree in the back corner of the school grounds. There weren't many people out now that it was winter. Yet, she liked the cold. It was always the painful, biting reminder that she was alive. She was sketching a picture of a forlorn wolf sleeping under a weeping willow. It was drawn beautifully, but she thought it sucked. Apparently, her opinion wasn't the only one she was going to recieve.  
  
"Nice drawing," A mysterious voice sounded. Kalay jumped and slammed her notebook shut, looking all around her. The only thing was, there wasn't anyone around. Not on the ground anyways. There was a sound of bending limbs and someone jumping. A young man landed in front of her. He had been in the tree the whole time. It was Eriol Hiira-something.  
  
"Hiiragazawa," He bore into her thoughts. She was still startled by him, and even more so when he seemed to read her mind.  
  
He did a slight bow, and said," No need to be frightened. I didn't come to scare you." He paused for a moment, before looking into her black eyes. "I find it hard to frighten those, who have already been frightened, elsewise. What do you think... Sakura?" He let the last part, her true name, linger in the air.  
  
Her eyes filled more so with terror. Not for herself, though. For her friends, what would happen if he were to tell them? Wait, how does he know anyway? Sakura shook her head, trying to tell him that she hadn't any idea what he was talking about. She then indicated to her neck that she couldn't speak.  
  
"Oh, I do know about that. Yet, you weren't born a mute were you?" A small smile came about as the truth spilled out. "It's due to that scar scross your neck... From a dagger."  
  
_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. No, this isn't happening. How does he know?_'  
  
"Yes, this is happening. Just as you know the moon will rise each night, I know whom you truly are." He walked towards her, and she backed up. He held out his hand for her to take and she swatted at away. "Please, I only want to help you."  
  
Sakura had yet to do anything. Her brain was spinning in cirles. 'He _knew... But how? Wasn't I careful enough? How did he know what I was thinking?'_ Kinomoto Sakura felt even more confused when the young man turned away and started his walk towards to school. She was about to let out a sigh of relief, when the next words from his mouth made her freeze.  
  
"I'll be on my way now. I have some talking to do... With your friend. What was her name? Oh. that's right, Tomoyo." He didn't make it too far, though. Sakura had unfroze and lunged at him. She grabbed his arm and tried holding him back. Her eyes pleaded with him. She wasn't going to let go until he answered her questions. And made sure he didn't tell a damned soul about this.  
  
He agreed, it being his obvious plan that she would stop him, [{(Sounds like Tomoyo, huh? Oh, Sorry this Chappie's boring, but it'll get better... I hope.)}] They sat beneath the tree, Sakura still wary of this stranger. He seemed to know even more about her then she knew herself. She passed him her notebook with questions and he answered each truthfully.  
  
_-How did you know who I was?-  
_  
"Well... It's hard to explain. You see, I have a second sight for this sort of stuff. It's odd, but I can read into a person's mind. Tell what they are thinking and know their most deepest secrets, their darkest desires."  
  
Sakura shook her head, trying to make sense of this. There was no way that this could be true, and yet it was.  
  
_-Are you going to tell anyone?-_  
  
"Not unless you choose for me to do so-" He gave a slight chuckle to the look on Sakura's face, wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights. "Other then that, it isn't any of business. Now, I have some questions for you." Sakura looked momentarily confused, wondering what he might ask of her. "Why don't you tell Tomoyo the truth? Or Syaoran for that matter? Yes, I do know about you and him. I told you I have my ways of figuring stuff out."  
  
_-I just can't tell them. It would be all my fault if they were to be hurt. -_  
  
"You mean, if the man who did such things to you and your family came back? If he found out who you were and wanted to hurt those closest to you?"  
  
_-Yes. I was too weak to save my family, but I will protect them. They are my reason for life.-_  
  
At this Eriol shook his head. He seemed to know something she didn't. "I will leave you with this Saku- I mean, Kalay: The one of whom you search for may already be here, closer to those you love, than you'd like to think." With that, he stood up, brushed himself off, and walked away.  
  
Sakura sat there, a few moments longer. What he had just said barely registered in her mind as she filled with dread and terror at the adbomination he spoke of.  
  
Curiousity always killed the cat, but he wasn't a cat. He was just curious. Amber eyes gleamed as Syaoran watched Kalay and Hiiragazawa conversing somehow. He wondered what it might be about, and dismissed it. None of his damned business.  
  
[{(I got bored and skipped the rest of the school day, okay? Nothing exciting happened.)}]  
  
**Sakura's {Kalay's} Apartment**  
  
_'What does all of this mean? What was Eriol talking about? The killer couldn't be here, I would've recogized him._'  
  
Sakura had just gotten out of the shower. Her eyes were red and itchy. She had fallen asleep in the middle of a lecture with her contacts in. Not good. Now she could barely see. She dried her auburn hair and put on black jogging pants and a pink tank top. She had just finished brushing her hair, when the doorbell rang.  
  
For a brief second, she lingered on the killer's image and those horrid eyes. It was probably just her lanlord, complaining about her music. He was a stout man with a long beard. Friendly enough, but at times she wouldn't mind ringing his neck. She turned down the volume on the 'Slipknot' cd she was listening to and opened the door wide, her vision still foggy.  
  
Sakura tried to motion with her hands to tell Marti that the music wasn't too loud. She froze mid-sentance and wished she'd never opened up the door.  
  
Tomoyo stood there patiently, school books loading her arms. She hadn't yet looked up. "It's just me..." She fumbled a couple of the books around. "I came by to help you study for the Math Ex-" This is the exact moment Tomoyo chose to look up.  
  
And nope, she didn't see the new outsider girl, dressed freakily. She saw her best friend. The one she had seen dead right before her own eyes.  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo muttered before she fainted into a heap.

Hey hey. Ohhhh. Eriol now knows who Kalay is and lookie here... What has Tomoyo stumbled across? What's Sakura going to do now? I'unno. I haven't written it, yet. Sorry that this chapter ain't worth shit. It's helping build up though.

**Makenna- **_Thanks for the name. I really like it. If I use it, I'll credit you for it. Would you want a part in the story? Oh, don't cry! Look, Sakura's alive. I'll email you as soon as possible..._

****

**Heheangel Kisses- **_You'll find out most of the answers to your questions in this chapter. I hope you like it! And thank you!_

__

**SS43v3r- **_Thanks for reviewing all the chapters. Yes, chapter one was quite the descriptive one wasn't it? No, it's not over. And I'm hoping you'll get the hang of it soon. Okiday? Thanks! _

__


	5. New Arrivals and Sparking Old Memories

****

Title: Forged Life of a Black Rose

Author: Nyoko Mitsu

" "- Phone

"..."-Talking

""-School Announcements

'...'-Thoughts

'( )'- Authoress Notes

****

Summary: _Kinomoto Sakura has had her whole life taken away from her. Her whole family killed before her own eyes. She is the sole survivor and witness. Sakura's is so scared of the life that lies in front of her. So many fears how can she survive a single day? What happens when the killer comes back to finish the job?_

****

Last Chapter:

For a brief second, she lingered on the killer's image and those horrid eyes. It was probably just her lanlord, complaining about her music. He was a stout man with a long beard. Friendly enough, but at times she wouldn't mind ringing his neck. She turned down the volume on the 'Slipknot' cd she was listening to and opened the door wide, her vision still foggy.

Sakura made motions with her hand trying to explain to Marti that the music wasn't that loud. She froze mid-sentance and wished she'd never opened up the door.

Tomoyo stood there patiently, school books loading her arms. She hadn't yet looked up. "It's just me..." She fumbled a couple of the books around. "I came by to help you study for the Math Ex-" This is the exact moment Tomoyo chose to look up.

And nope, she didn't see the new outsider girl, dressed freakily. She saw her best friend. The one she had seen dead right before her own eyes.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo muttered before she fainted into a heap.

****

Chapter Five: New Arrivals and Sparking Old Memories

Sakura laid Tomoyo on the ratty couch and let her rest there. She put a cool cloth on her forehead and sat beside her. She didn't bother trying to hide her appearance. She knew she should, but it wouldn't help. She knew Tomoyo too well, knowing she would pry and try anything to figure out what had happened. And eventually she would. At least this way, she could try to get her agree to not tell anyone.

A low moan came from the sleeping one, as she had hit her head when she fell. She rolled over and saw the form of whom she thought was Kalay.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She sighed as she felt the coolness on her forehead. "I must've been dreaming. I thought I saw Saku-" She froze in her very sentence as Kalay turned to face her. Her eyes widened, and her breath was caught in her throat.

Sakura had turned to face her, checking to she how she was. She wasn't very surprised at how Tomoyo acted but it was the reaction that startled her. Tomoyo's face was filled with fear, then anger mixed with hatred. Sakura had been expecting confusion, tears, happiness... Not this.

Tomoyo jumped up from the couch and looked Kalay straight in the face. She pointed her finger accusingly at her. "What the hell's going on around here, Kalay?! I know you aren't Sakura's ghost, for that just isn't logical... But, what is this? I thought you were supposed to be my friend and here you are impersonating my best friend. I told you some of my most precious times with Sakura and you do this?! What the fuck?!" She took a deep breath and continued before Kalay had a chance to do anything. "Sakura's been dead for over a month! What are you trying to do? Trying to be just like her and move your way in our group?! Trying to REPLACE Sakura?!?! You can never replace one you love, and I thought you knew that! I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought I did..." She left off, looking at Kalay with such a look of disgust, the young girl flinched.

She gathered up her books and stomped to the front door. Opening the front door, she spoke so icily to her former friend, "Never-Speak-To-Me-Again." With that she slammed the door. The door frame shook, and a picture along her table fell to the ground.

Sakura could hear Tomooyo's angry steps pounding down the stairs. Her trembling hands reached down to pick up the fallen photo. It was of when she was seven. Syaoran was giving her a piggy-back ride, while Tomoyo stood there laughing. Small tears spurted to her eyes, and blurred her vision. _' I screwed up everything. Syaoran hates me anew. Now Tomoyo hates me... Can't I do anything right?' _She curled her knees to her chest, still holding the picture in her hand, and cried herself to sleep.

****

School The Next Day

Sakura woke up groggily, still curled up. SHe recaled the previous days events and frowned. '_Why did everything always have to have a bad ending? I thought everyone is suppsed to have a happy ending... Of course, there is no such thing.'_

Shaking herself awake, she grudgingly got dressed. She had a pair of black bondage pants with blue thread and blue skulls on the side. Her top was long-sleeved and had a faerie on it. Her hair was let down and was completely blue. What could she say? She was just in a blue mood today. Looking in the mirror, she didn't even recognize herself. She had once again transformed herself into her alias.

Grabbing her notebooks, she said a quick good-bye to Kero and hurried out the door. The late bell rabg just as she got into class. She exhaled a sigh of relief. No detention. Butomething wasn't quite right.

Everyone was whispering before she came into there, now they froze and stared at her. Some of the looks were menacing. Mainly from Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi & Rika. Tomoyo just completely refused to look at her as she stepped towards her seat. Eriol looked at her with understood sympathy; he kenw the truth at what had happened. Before she sat down, she took a quick glance at Syaoran. He looked as if he wasnted to murder with his own two hands. Sakura didn't blacme him. She knew why they were acting like this towards to her. Tomoyo had told them what had happened yesterday.

Kalay layed her head down upon her desk and stared out the window. She saw the blossoming cherry tree and wished she could hide in it. Hey, maybe it was just better this way. Maybe if they all hated her and stayed away from her, then they wouldn't have any chances of getting hurt.

As Terada-Sensei walked in, she paid no heed as to what he was talking about. She sat drawing miscellanious things, until a piece of crumpled paper hit her. It landed on her desk, and looked like a note. She carefully read it and hid her reaction as she read it.

-_You don't belong here. We don't want you here. You're just a trashy, spiteful whore._

Leave.-

She folded it back the way it was, and hid the tears that sliently made their way down her face. Without caring what the teacher thought, she ran out the door.

Tomoyo falt a small pang in her heart, for she had seen Kalay's tears. But that didn't matter. She had no reason what so ever to do what she did, pretending to be Sakura. She had the right to be angry towards her, to write that note to her. But, if it was so right to feel hate towards another, then how come sadness came just as easily?

Out in the hall, Sakura stood, her back against the wall. She was trying to control her ragged breathing. '_Nobody wants me here. Why am I even here? They all hate me now. So, if I were to just dissappear, they wouldn't care... And they'd be safe from any kind of harm I might bring their way.'_

She pondered the thought of just packing up her belongings and leaving. To let them be rid of her. The spiteful whore. Just move away, maybe to America or possible Amsterdam. But even as she thought this, she knew she'd never actually go through with it. Even if they hated her with such a passion, she'd still be there for them. To see them everyday. She wiped the tears from her face, with new dtermination.

Yet, she still hesitated about walking back into the class. At the last second, she turned her back and walked out of the school. Even though she knew her whole class could probably see her, she didn't care. Sakura walked to the cherry blossom tree and began climbing up its branches. She sat there, thinking about everything. She hadn't even noticed the lunch bell had rang. Nor that somebody had walked beneath the very tree in which she hid.

"I... I use to have this friend. She was friendly enough. At least I thought she was. Then she pulled this horrid prank and I hated her so much..."

The voice startled Sakura. But what startled her even more was the person that came with that voice. Tomoyo didn't bother looking up, she looked forward and kept talking. "I wanted her to leave us all alone. To stop bringing up all those memories: all the memories of Sakura. Since her death, I've tried to kill myself numerous times..." Sakura's heart broke at hearing this. "Whenever I thought I saw Sakura again, I felt happy. Then when I found out that it was just someone else, my friend, trying to be like her... I wanted to kill myself again.

I yelled and screamed at this young girl. I didn't feel any remorse. That is, until, I saw her weeping about a note that I had sent her. Then I realized that maybe she thought that if she were more like Sakura, then she would be able to be really good friends with everyone, that she could fit in. I felt really bad about what I did. And I'm willing to give our friendship another try... That is, if she wants to?" Tomoyo finished her speech, looking into the tree, straight into Kalay's eyes. ( Sorry I keep switching back between Sakura's and Kalay's names. Whenver it's just Sakura/ her thoughts/ or those who know who she realkly is, it's her name. Anything else, it's Kalay. Got it? Gomen.)

Sakura was pretty much astounded by what was going on. Tomoyo was giving her, well Kalay, another chance. There was a tiny smile, the tiniest smile you couldn't even see... Unless you had eagle eyes such as Tomoyo's and she nodded. Tomoyo smiled at her friend and walked off, back to class.

The eyes of black frowned after Tomoyo walked inside. It was a good thing that she was friends with Tomoyo again, but... Now they were all in danger again. Now she could never tell Tomoyo who she really was. But she had to... She wanted to... She needed to. So then Tomoyo wouldn't get too close, then she'd be safe. She'd find a way to tell her, she'd have to.

Kalay had a very surprised face when she walked back into classroom. She was greeted by smiles and laughter. Apparently, Tomoyo had been at it again. As she walked towards her seat, Chiharu stood up.

"Hey, uhm... Tomoyo told us what happened. We wanted to say we were sorry for treating you like that earlier."

Kalay nodded and went to her seat. There was satill no change in Syaoran's expressio, but she hadn't expected any. You could always hope, couldn't you? After she sat down, there was a loud rumbling noise. It was Kalay's stomach. Tomoyo laughed and handed her half of the philly cheese steak she brought for lunch. (Have you ever had them? They're the best! .!)

"Here you can have this... Don't worry. It's fine."

This is obviously when the spotlight is turned onto Takashi Yamazaki. "Did you know that people used to cook huge amounts of food and put them in balloons? It was to send their loved ones food in the Heavens..." Kalay's eyes were wide at this. Poor, naive Kalay. "They did it, because if they didn't, then their ghosts would come down and haunt then for the rest of their liv-" He broke off, being strangled by Chiharu and she suddenly pulled a mallet out of nowhere and wacked him on the head.

The sandwicxh dropped onto the desk. G-ghosts? Thw young one hated ghosts. Any and everything about them. They scared the shit out of her. This didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo.

"Hey, it's all right. Takashi's just got a very... unique imagination. Don't believe anything he tells you." She saw how Kalay looked somewhat reassured, and went back to her work. She had also seen how frightened she had gotten at the mention of ghosts. '_Poor, gullible, naive Sakura. Wait, did I just say Sakura? I meant Kalay. There's no way in hell... It couldn't be... Is it? I'll just have to talk to her tonight about it. Oh wait, I forgot to ask her.'_

"Kalay?" Tomoyo asked. She looked up. "Would you like to spend the night at my house tonight? I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine-" She was cut off by the vigorous nodding from Kalay. "Okay, then. I'll see you." This was the cue for the bell to go home. Tomoyo gathered her stuff and lef tthe room. Kalay was about to do the same, when a fist slammed down on her desk, causing the whole desk to rattle.

The fist belonged to a young man with fierce amber eyes. He glared at her with such menace, Kalay wanted to crawl under her desk. That wasn't exactly an option, though. He growled a couple of things, before stalking off.

"You can **NEVER **be Sakura. Do it again, and by God, _I'll _murder you."

****

Kalay's Sakura's Apartment

Syaoran's voice rang throughout her skull, revibrating again and again. He hated her so much and it was exactly the opposite for her. She wanted him to hold her in his arms. To tell everything was all right. That they'd never again be separated. But that was just a mere fantasy, never to be fulfilled.

Sakura put her clothes into her messenger bag, making sure she had enough make-up for tomorrow. She had no idea what she was going to do when she went to sleep. The make-up would rub off and her carefully kept secret would be revealed... Again. Well, it didn't matter anyway. She was going to make sure Tomoyo knew the truth about her. This time she didn't care for what the reaction was, as long as she knew.

There was a slight knock on the door and she put Kero away in the bedroom. No use in letting Tomoyo see him. Tomoyo was supposed to be the one taking care of him after she died, anyhow. But he ran away and found Sakura, like he always knew he would.

Opening the door, with the chain lock still intact, she peered Tomoyo's face outside, waiting patiently. She closed it back, undid the chain, and opened it fully. Smiling at her friend, she closed and locked the place up before getting into the waiting limo.

Tomoyo had told Kalay all about how hse lived and she was welcome to any room she wanted. When they arrived and got settled, Kalay ended up picking the room three down from Tomoyo's. Tomoyo opened it and the smell of musk was about. She gave a short, nervous laugh.

"Oh, sorry about that. This hasn't really been cleaned in a while. This was sakura's old room when she stayed here. I wanted to keep it just the way it was." She finished. Kalay noticed there was a faraway look in her eyes, as she thought back to all the fun times her and Sakura had. Kalay had chosen this room for a reason. She walked in and set her bags down. Turning to Tomoyo, she took a deep breath. It was time for the truth to be told.

"What's wrong Kalay?"

Kalay scribbled furiously on a piece of paper and handed it to Tomoyo.

-_You know how you saw me yesterday and I looked like Sakura?-_

"Yes, your point? I thought we had already discussed this."

-_That's because I AM Kinomoto Sakura.-_

"Kalay stop talking such nonsense! I don't want to talk about this anymore." With that, Tomoyo turned to leave but was stopped when Kalay rushed in front of her and held her pinky out to her.

"What are you doing now? I invited you into my home and forgave you for yesterday, now you start all over again!"

Once again. Kalay wrote something down and handed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at it for a second before crumbling it up and was about to throw it away. "This is stupid." Yet, Kalay refused to let her leave. She grabbed the paper and shoved it back into Tomoyo's face.

"Fine, fine, FINE!"

-_Don't you remember the pinky promise we made? We'd promised we'd always be there for each otherand we'd be sisters forever. S.F.L. Sisiters For Life.-_

Tomoyo looked up in confusion. "How did you know this?" She uttered shakily. Only Sakura and herself knew about S.F.L. It was their own secret. Not even Syaoran knew what it was. But how??? When? Could she be? No, never. Sakura was dead. If so, then how... How do you explain this?

Kalay suddenly grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her down the hall. Stopping in front of Tomoyo's own room, she pointed to the door.

_- This is where I stood when I heard you talking to Syaoran. This is where you were talking about how I might kill myself.-_

Tomoyo was about to respond, but didn't really get much of a chance. Kalay dragged her along once again. Apparently, she wasn't finished just yet. They went down the stairs and outside. Soon, they were in the lucious garden. Kalay had let go of Tomoyo's arm and walked on. This was where it had happened. Her death.

She walked in circles around the weeping willow and dug her way underneath it. When she finally emerged, Tomoyo had come closer, her face was still shocked at what was happening. The realization that this stranger might actually be Sakura was finally beginning it's way of drilling itself into her head. Kalay walked to Tomoyo and held something in her hand.

It was a switchblade. It was rusted and a bit faded, but you could still see the cresent moon with a tiny shooting star. This was Sakura's blade. She had it with her everywherebefore she died. If she died... Too many thoughts buzzed in Tomoyo's head. She could have sworn she was seeing little yellow birdies flying around her head. Kalay snapped her fingers in her face, and got back her attention.

-_This was it. It was here, whrere I was thought to be killed. He came and he stabbed me, slashed at me, did everything in his possible way to make me feel torture.-_

Tears rose and formed in Tomoyo's eyes as she remembered finding Sakura out here. There was so much blood. She looked down as she saw Kalay crouch on the ground, then raise her pantlegs. Tomoyo gasped.

There were so many cuts, gashes and scars. It was painful to look at. Tomoyo knew it must have been even more painful to have each of those individually etched into your body. Forever being a mark of such bastardizing evil.

There was a small pond near, and Kalay hopped up, having to be careful with some of the not yet healed cuts, and limped over there. She grabbed a handful of water and splashed it on her face. She scrubbed with her nails, being sure to avoid the gash below her eye. Then she took out her contacts. Hell, no use trying to scrub everything off with her hands. Kalay just jumped in. The clear water turned bluish and creme coloured. When she finally got out, she walked to Tomoyo and had her look her up and down.

The dye gone, along with the make-up and contacts. She could see every scar, even the one on her neck, disabling her voicebox. Emerald eyes looked at her. For the first time in so long, they held hope and sparkled.

It truly was Kinomoto Sakura. She was alive, real. Not dead and six feet below. Tomoyo began crying, but lungedherself at the also crying Sakura. The hugged tightly, neither one of them wanting to let go of the other. She finally had Sakura back. She was so happy.

"Oh, Sakura! I missed you so much!"

It was a happy night for all. Well, all but one. He watched the glowing scene between the two, frowning. He sat atop the stone wall that surrounded the garden, shrouded in darkness. His eyes flashed angrily.

They were red.

-----------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKY!

WoOt wOoT! Gomen about taking so long to get this chapter out. I had it already typed up but lost my floppy disk and had to re-write everything. Rah. Do you realize how annoying that was? Then, I also live in Florida and we kept having power outages due to all the hurricanes back to back. First Bonnie, Charley, Ivan, and now Frances and Jeanne. I think Tomoyo was extrememly confused during the making of this chapter... But at least everything is going well between Sakura and her now. When is Syaoran going to find out???? Don't worry. This will be Sakura X Syaoran... Eventually. But keep in mind, this is angst. You'll meet red eyes next chapter. Wait 'til you find out who he really is.

P.S. I don't think this story will have too many chapters. Maybe 10. Maybe not. Who knows? I'm out.

THANKY TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED.


	6. Becoming Closer To Deadly Surprises

**Title: Forged Life of a Black Rose  
  
Author: Nyoko Mitsu**  
  
" "- Phone  
  
"..."-Talking  
  
""-School Announcements  
  
'...'-Thoughts  
  
'( )'- Authoress Notes  
  
**Summary:** _Kinomoto Sakura has had her whole life taken away from her. Her whole family killed before her own eyes. She is the sole survivor and witness. Sakura's is so scared of the life that lies in front of her. So many fears how can she survive a single day? What happens when the killer comes back to finish the job?  
_  
**Last Chapter:** The dye gone, along with the make-up and contacts. She could see every scar, even the one on her neck, disabling her voicebox. Emerald eyes looked at her. For the first time in so long, they held hope and sparkled.  
  
It truly was Kinomoto Sakura. She was alive, real. Not dead and six feet below. Tomoyo began crying, but lungedherself at the also crying Sakura. The hugged tightly, neither one of them wanting to let go of the other. She finally had Sakura back. She was so happy.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! I missed you so much!"  
  
It was a happy night for all. Well, all but one. He watched the glowing scene between the two, frowning. He sat atop the stone wall that surrounded the garden, shrouded in darkness. His eyes flashed angrily.  
  
They were red.  
  
**Chapter Six : Becoming Closer to the Deadly Surprises  
**  
Sakura and Tomoyo spent the whole night recalling old memories, both of them wishing it would never end. It took a while for Sakura to get Tomoyo to agree about Syaoran, yet she finally conceeded. They both knew of the dangers of it if everyone were to find out about Sakura. There was always the chance that the killer might still be out there. They finally fell into a contented sleep unknowing they were being watched by the one they were hiding from...  
  
**School (The Next Day)**  
  
Everyone was happily chatting in class, when Sakura and Tomoyo entered. For a moment stuff quieted down, pondering if everything was all right between them. When they saw the glorious smiles the held, everyone went blissfully back into their conversation. Sakura had dutifully gone back to dying her hair once again, this time neon green and wore a manga shirt of Full Metal Panic. (Sorry, but I love that manga.) Her pitch black bondage pants adorned her legs, hiding her secrets well. When they sat down, Terada-sensei walked in and hushed everybody.  
  
"Good morning class. We were supposed to have yet another exchange student today, but they have yet to show up. So, for the moment, everyone pull out your math homework from last night and pass it in."  
  
There was a shuffling of papers and Sakura groaned on the inside. She hadn't even realized there was an assignment. He must have spoken of it when she had walked out yesterday. Tomoyo leaned over and pull her own and another sheet from her bag and slid it onto Sakura's desk. It was the math work, completely finished and done. Tomoyo must've done both of theirs this morning before she had awoke. After that they were allowed to speak quietly amongst themselves. Quietly... Yeah sure.  
  
Sakura turned in her seat to catch a glimpse of Syaoran, just to find him staring at her with an odd mixture of curiosity and hate. She tried to form a smile and he turned away. Tomoyo saw this, the whistful look in Sakura's eyes and something more meaningful in Syaoran's. He might of been finally starting to catch on to all of this. Tomoyo's ameythest orbs sparkled with mischeviousness as an evil plot formed in her head.  
  
Could it be, she wasn't the only with this idea...?  
  
Eriol sat there, noticing all that was going on. He, too, had the same idea and had another as well. He only hoped she might agree with him.  
  
When lunch had finally arrived, the class happily settled in their groups, and chattered. Sakura and Tomoyo were below the cherry tree and were having heir own type of conversation. Tomoyo jumped when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Eriol standing there, she knew something was about.  
  
"Tomoyo- May I call you that?" He took her hand in his own.  
  
"Why... uhm... yes. May I call you Eriol?" Her cheeks tinged with pink. Sakura stood there, watchign the two speak, astonished because she had never actually seen Tomoyo blush before. She must really like him.  
  
"Yes you may. I was wondering if I may have a moment with you?"  
  
"Well, Kalay..." She made a hand motion into Sakura's direction. He shook his head softly and spoke once more.  
  
"I'm sure Sakura can handle on her own."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened and fear penetrated into them. 'How _could he know? Oh, no! Is he... is he... him?!_' She turned to Sakura and and saw the acknowledgment in both of their eyes. Sakura nodded her head in assurance, and Tomoyo turned back to Eriol. "H-how? I mean... ?"  
  
"Confusion is expected my dear. All will be explained in due time. Right now would be good time for a discussion for us." He took her hand and led her away.  
  
**(A few minutes later.)  
**  
"So... Do you really think this will work?" Tomoyo asked the blue-haired gentleman in front of her. Her eyes glowed in anticipation.  
  
"That it should. If everything works out well, we might see the wolf smile once more." Mysteriousness clouded his voice. Tomoyo smiled. She prayed to the Gods and Godesses that this plan worked. She turned to leave when Eriol grabbed her hand once more.  
  
"Maybe, if it is all right by you, there could be room for another in your heart?" He spoke gently, and bit his lip in nervousness. Tomoyo wanted to laugh at the moment. Eriol, nervous?! It was somewhat hilarious. Yet, there was no way she could that, for the time being she was awestruck and her breath was caught in her throat.  
  
She felt his warmth next to her and barely whispered, "There might just be room for one more." Eriol smiled and pressed his lips against her hand. They walked their seperate ways, ready to start their concoction.  
  
Eriol made his way towards Sakura, who saw him coming. She motioned with her hands, wondering where Tomoyo might of gone.  
  
"She went to talk with someone. Sakura," he talked quietly, to be sure no one overheard. "Would you mind meeting me at Penguin Park? I would like to discuss some matters out with you..."  
  
Her eyes filled with momentary confusion, but it dissappeared in a instant. Her good-natured, innocent personality returned and she nodded. At about that time, Tomoyo was seen walking to them. She gave Eriol a small nod in agreement and he left the two to themselves.  
  
Sakura noticed this change between Tomoyo and Eriol, wondering what was going on. Tomoyo caught onto this and answered.  
  
"Oh, nothing... We're just becoming good friends." Was all that was said, but Sakura knew Tomoyo too well, and knew what tinged cheeks meant. She started mimicking Tomoyo and Eriol making out and made ga-ga faces about the two of them. Tomoyo playfully pushed her and soon the two of them were both rolling on the ground.  
  
**Penguin Park (Later that afternoon)  
**  
Sakura swung her legs back and forth slowly moving herself on the swing. She sat there, waiting patiently, smoking a cigarette. _'Where is Eriol? He should of been here by now._'  
  
_'Where is Tomoyo? She should of been here by now._' Another person was thinking. Syaoran made his way into the park using the back entrance that went to the woods. He was wondering what Tomoyo had so urgently wanted to speak to him about, when he spied someone else there. _'Kalay, what the bloody hell is she doing here?'_ He saw her sitting there, on the swing, saw the curling smoke form around her. Against his own will, he made his way towards her.  
  
Sakura didn't know there was anyone else there, and hadn't heard anyone come up from behind her. All of a suddenly, her cigarette was yanked from her hands and broken in half. She jumped up, startled, and turned to get a look at the fiend. Syaoran stood there, grinding the broken cigarette into the ground with his boots.  
  
"Smoking's bad for ya'." He said casually. Sakrua was astonished that he was actually speaking civil towards her, but a few moments later, she shrugged her shoulders and puled out another cigarette and lit up.  
  
Syaoran walked around the swings and came closer towards her. "So, what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
She pointed to her throat, motioning that she couldn't speak. Instead, she pulled a notebook out of one of the many pockets and wrote on it. Handing it to him, he read it aloud.  
  
_-Eriol told me to meet him here.-  
_  
"Who's that, your boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
Sakura ahook her head furiously, wanting to laugh at the fact that Tomoyo would kill her if he was. She saw Syaoran's eye's, the amber ice-filled ones, they seemed to have changed somehow. She saw him thinking for a moment, before he spoke again.  
  
"Wait a second... Did he say he wanted to dicuss some important matters?" An idea struck Syaoran as if he'd been slapped in the face. He'd seen Tomoyo and Eriol planning something during lunch and Tomoyo was being extra sweet when she asked him. _'No, she wouldn't... They wouldn't dare. She knew I-'  
_  
His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Kalay nod. He groaned and kicked at the ground. "Damnit." He swore unde rhis breath. He looked up and saw the black eyes before him filled with confusion. "They did this on purpose. Eriol and Tomoyo, both."  
  
_'But why would Tomoyo do that? She knew Syaoran wasn't supposed to know! Oh, I'm going to ring her damned neck next time I see her_.' Secondary anger filled Sakura, but was instantly washed away. She knew Tomoyo was only trying to help her. She knew she couldn't have the life she once had, but Tomoyo was trying to get it as close to it as she could.  
  
-----  
  
"Uh-oh... I think they found out." Tomoyo whispered to her companion. She held her handy cam in her hands recording from the bushes off to the side. They weren't supposed to find out what was going on. At least not this soon. Tomoyo pushed aside her raven hair to get a better look and started to make her way out of the bushes when she was stopped by Eriol.  
  
"Wait, let us just see what might happen between the two." His pleading eyes were enough to convince her and she lay back down in the protection of brambles and thorns.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood there in silence for a few moments before Syoran once again walked up and tried to take the cigarette from Kalay once again. This time he was unsucessful. She dodged quickly, took a hit, and blew the smoke right in his face.  
  
"I told ya' smoking was bad for ya'." He waved his hands around to be rid of the cloud of smoke. He walked towards her, once more, and was dodged again. This time when he went by, Sakura couldn't resist but to push him. She didn't push him too hard, but it was hard enough to make him stumble.  
  
Syaoran caught himself before he fell, as he was quite surprised. He wasn't expecting Kalay to be this agile and to actually push him. He turned to her, with somewhat of a smirk on his face. Shaking himself out, he stood in a fighting pose and said steadily.  
  
"Oh, ok... I get it. You want to fight. Come one. Let's see what you got." He thought this to be an easy fight, believing he was better tham most. Boy, he was in for a reality check.  
  
Sakura let a smile show, thinking he hadn't known what he had just gotten himself into. Ever since the incident she had taken martial arts and karate lessons. Plus, she had a bit of an advantage, since she knew all of Syaoran's moves. Taking the cigarette in her hand, she put it out by jamming into the palm of her other hand. She didn't even flinch. Pain was no new thing for her. Pulling off her hoodie and taking out her pack of cigarettes and lighter, she set them aside.  
  
They began to circle each other, like vultures after their prey. Syaoran made the first mvoe and lunged at her grasping her hands and trying to get them behind her back. She pulled out from under his grasp and sent a spiraling kick towards his back. He ducked low and slashed his leg out, knocking her to the ground. Her head hit first, stunning her for a few moments.  
  
She looked and Syaoran standing above her, chuckling about his 'victory', but not for long. She swirled her leg in a giant circle motion and knocked him to the ground just the same. Unfortunately, he landed on top of her.  
  
Syaoran groaned and leveled himself in his elbows. Their bodies were so close, they could fell each others every movement and feel each others heartbeats. Syaoran looked into Kalay's eyes and saw something different in them. He saw familiarity, something he couldn't identify and other emotions. He saw her eyes blink and saw contacts move momentarily. He saw... He saw green. Not just green, but emerald.  
  
Sakura lay there, wincing a bit from the pain of the pressure on her scars. She felt being stared at and looked to see amber eyes glowing at her. She saw the smile on his face, one she hadn't seen in so long. She blinked and came to the realization to what this would look like if someone were to walk in right then.  
  
She tried to make the motion to get up and Syaoran hopped up quickly shaking his head. He held his hand to her and she took it. Their hands fit perfectly into the other. To Syaoran, it felt so familiar, as if he'd done this before. But there's no way that could be possible, right? They stood in front of the other, still holding hands.  
  
There was a sudden rustling in the bushes near them, Sakura and Syaoran quickly jumped apart from each other. From the mess of branches came Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura stood there, a smirk upon her face, for Tomoyo's look was absolutely atrocious. The Queen of cleanliness and fashion had twigs in her hair, dirt on her skirt, and oddly enough some of her perfectly done make-up mainly the lipstick was messed up.  
  
Eriol, on the other hand, wasn't much different. His finely combed hair was sloppy. And his genuine compusure stood slouching.  
  
Tomoyo saw something that instant that everyone else had yet to notice, including Sakura. Sakura's pantleg had risen during the fight and became caught on some of the various chains adorning her. In other words, her scars were bared for all to see. Tomoyo caught Sakura's eyes and lightly pointed to her pants. For a moment, Sakura didn't understand, that is, until she looked down and saw what Tomoyo saw. She quickly shook her leg, making it look like she were getting dirt off of her and fixed it, before Syaoran saw it.  
  
Yet, he did. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Tomoyo's hand gesture and Kalay's leg. He saw some of the many grotesque scars and cuts. He wanted to say something but chose not to, as seeing how Kalay was trying hard to hide it.  
  
"Uhm... well," Tomoyo nervously coughed. "Eriol and I... were just looking for my... er... handy cam. Hey! Look! Here it is! I guess we should be going now." With that and a lame excuse, she grabbed Eriol's arm and very quickly walked away, trying her best to fix her make-up.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Syaoran burst out laughing. It was the first time Sakura had heard him laugh in so long. It felt like music to her ears. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so.  
  
"Well, I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long ass time!" The voice belonged to a young woman, probably in her early-twenties, long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She stood there, in a traditional kimono and a gigantic smile on her face. Syaoran saw her and ran towards her, picking her up and swinging her in a full circle.  
  
"Makenna, where the hell have you been?! I haven't seen you in so long." Syaoran stated.  
He placed her gently back on the ground and gave her a big ass hug. Sakura stood there, awkwardly, feeling out of place. She felt a twinge of jealousy, even though she shouldn't have, for Syaoran never hugged anyone like that but her.  
  
"I've been around. Last I heard, you gave up your leadership, and the Elders weren't too pleased about that. Why don't you introduce me to you friend?" She pointed to Kalay.  
  
"Oh, this is Kalay Black. Kalay, this is my cousin Makenna Li." He them preceeded to turn back to his cousin. "So, what is this I've heard about you? The independent Makenna has a fiance? Who's the victim?" Syaoran asked playfully. Makenna laughed and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Wait 'til you see who he is! Well, he was behind me a moment ago." She paused and turned to look around and saw someone in the shadows. She made her way over there and dragged him out to join Syaoran and Kalay.  
  
Sakura peered at the man before them. There was something dangerous about him. SHe couldn't be too sure, but she'd seen him before. He looked so familiar, they way he stood there, lanky yet strong. He wore black dress pants and a black button down shirt. He had black hair just the same as Makenna, just shorter and spiky. Over his eyes he wore a pair of shaded sun glasses.  
  
Syaoran had seen him before. He was at Sakura's funeral. But so were alot of people. Just then, he had longer hair. He'd also seen him elsewhere. Maybe in Hong Kong somewhere. He'd probably trained with him or something.  
  
Makenna stood there, happily holding her fiance's hand. "Syaoran, Kalay, this is my fiance- Kaine Li. Remember him, Syaoran? You and him trained together when you were kids." She spoke warmly.  
  
Syaoran remembered now. Kaine was, I guess what you could call his friend. They always trained together and never spoke to anyone. They were both as cold and harsh as could be. That's the way stuff was back then. You could only be there for yourself because no one else would be there for you. That is, until he came here and met Sakura...  
  
"Nice to see you again, Syaoran" Kaine spoke slowly, there was an added edge to his voice. He shook Syaoran's hand and turned to Kalay. "Miss Kalay," He bent and kissed the top of her hand. "You look familiar to me, Miss. Although I doubt we have met before. Kalay, I like that name. It's Greek for 'rose', isn't it? Suits you... So fragile, so beautiful." He finished. Makenna and Syaoran hadn't heard any of this, for they were to busy catching up on old times. He chose this moment to reach one of his pale hands up and take off his glasses.  
  
His ruby-red eyes burned into Sakura. She wanted to scream, she wanted to kill him. This was him. The murderer. Those eyes. She would never forget them. And here they were again, in front of her. He was here, in the flesh and getting married to Syaoran's cousin. She grasped her hand on her heart and willed it not to break. She opened her mouth to call to Syaoran, but only a squeek came from her injured throat.  
  
Instead, she did the next best thing... Kinomoto Sakura ran. She ran leaving behind a stunned and confused Makenna and Syaoran.  
  
Kaine stood his ground, smiling cruelly. He'd found her. _'You may be able to come up with a new life, but there are always way to destroy it and those close to you_.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blarg! Finally! All done with Chappie 6. This might just be updated about the same time as 5 due to all this hurricane bullshit. You know what pissed me off? I was halfway done with this last night when Hurricane Jeanne hit and the power went out. I had to rewrite all of it. Damnit! I have 5 months before I turn 18, then I'm getting the hell out of Florida. Too many droughts, then hurricanes, then severe hot weather. Well, enough bitching about me. What's up? Yea, I know it was kinda an attitude change for Syaoran but I had to do it, so I could get on with the story. Sorry if it seems too abrupt. At least him and Kalay are bein civil, eh? And now you know Kaine... What do you think of him? Oh, you'll find out why he killed Sakura's family and tried to kill her next chapter. And... Yea, I had to had some Eriol X Tomoyo. I know how people like that, so yea... Okiday? I'm out.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKY! 


	7. Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Title: Forged Life of a Black Rose**

**Author: Nyoko Mitsu**

" "- Phone

"..."-Talking

""-School Announcements

'...'-Thoughts

'( )'- Authoress Notes

**Summary**: _Kinomoto Sakura has had her whole life taken away from her. Her whole family killed before her own eyes. She is the sole survivor and witness. Sakura's is so scared of the life that lies in front of her. So many fears how can she survive a single day? What happens when the killer comes back to finish the job?_

**Last Chapter:**

His ruby-red eyes burned into Sakura. She wanted to scream, she wanted to kill him. This was him. The murderer. Those eyes. She would never forget them. And here they were again, in front of her. He was here, in the flesh and getting married to Syaoran's cousin. She grasped her hand on her heart and willed it not to break. She opened her mouth to call to Syaoran, but only a squeek came from her injured throat.

Instead, she did the next best thing... Kinomoto Sakura ran. She ran leaving behind a stunned and confused Makenna and Syaoran.

Kaine stood his ground, smiling cruelly. He'd found her. 'You may be able to come up with a new life, but there are always way to destroy it and those close to you.'

**Chapter Seven: Curiosity Killed The Cat**

Sakura ran all the way out of the park. She didn't stop when she got to the entrance. She didn't stop when she got to the end of the street. She didn't stop until she realized where she was....

Black eyes peered at a two-story house. There was police tape still wrapped around a few trees and one of the windows was broken. Other than that, it still looked the exact same it had before. It was her house. The one that carried all memories, good and bad. It held everything that she ever cared dearly about.

She had never been able to get any of her belongings or family heirlooms due to her untimely death. This was the first time she had been here since the night after the incident. Sakura slowly walked up the stone pathway, holding her hurting side and hobbling slightly on her scarred legs. It looked as if the lock had been broken. She easily pushed the door open and walked inside.

It was dusty, and half of the furniture was mising. There was graffiti on the walls from the local gangs. She started in the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. Her room looked the same, aside from an overturned desk and chair. She saw the markings on the side of her wall, measuring her height.

**Flashback**

_A curly, auburn-haired girl stood on tiptoe as her father kneeled before her. She giggled as her father tickled her._

_"Come on Sakura, you know I can't take your height if you stand like that." The elder man opened the cap to the marker as the seven year old obliged by what was said. _

_"I know! But I wanna be tall, like you Daddy!" She said excitedly. After he placed a mark on the wall, she turned and pointed to the numbers. "How much have I gwown?" (Kid Talk)_

_"Look at that. You grew a whole two inches since last year! I think that deserves some ice cream." His eyes crinkled at the corners, as he smiled upon his little angel._

_"YAY! Tank you! I wuv my Daddy!" She bounced happily at the thought of sweets._

**Reality**

Sakura blinked back tears as she remembered all the fun times she had around here. As she left her room and walked down the hall, she could have sworn she heard Touya's voice calling her a Kaijou, but it was just the wind whispering nothings to her. Sakura had to realize that that would never again be possible.

As she walked into her parents room, it looked like it had been trashed by the same gang. There were pictures and photo albums strewn everywhere. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked her way through them.

There were many she remembered and many she didn't. There were pictures of them as a family, going on picnics of birthdays. Ther was a picture that held her family and everyone from school, when they threw a surprise party for her seventeenth birthday.

**Flashback**

_"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A newly seventeen year old Sakura ran up the walkway to her house. She was supposed to be going out to dinner with her family for her birthday, like they did every year. And, like every year, she was running late. _

_When she finally pried the front doop open, it was pitch black inside. "Oh, no," She groaned. "Don't tell me they already left..." She became saddened and went to go sit down._

_Out of no where, a giant burst of light temporarily blinded Sakura. When she was once again able to see, she was surrounded by bright, colourful lights, streamers and balloons._

_"SURPRISE!!!!!" Sakura jumped back, startled, as her friends and family popped from places all across the room. Her Mother came and rolled out a giant cake in the shape of a cherry blossom._

_"Happy birthday, Sakura," She said warmly. Sakura was so surprised and joyful. She'd never had a party before. There was one problem, though. Her bestest guy friend in the world wasn't there to share in her happiness. Syaoran had yet to arrive. _

_It soon became late and everyone had left. Her parents had gone to bed and Touya was to spend the night at Yuki's. It began to pour rain profusely outside. Sakura sat out on the front porch and paid no attention to it. For once, not even the thunder or lightning seem to affect her. She just wasn't in the mood. The one person she truly wanted to be there hadn't cared enough to show up. She might of even been planning to tell him her feelings for him were more than just a friend. It took up a lot of courage to want to say that and now she felt drained. _

_"Sakura!" A distant voice was heard, and there was a splashing of footsteps. _

_Sakura's head shot up as she saw the thin form of Syaoran run up her driveway. He stopped in front of her, concealing a package beneath his shirt. He was shaking and his teeth chattered, constantly clanked together. He hadn't cared. He just wanted to see Sakura._

_And she was breathless. He had ran all the way over here in this type of weather. Just to give her present to her. And she was starting to think he didn't give a damn about her. _

_"Sa-kura," Syaoran panted, trying desperatly to catch his breath. "I'm sorry I missed your party. I... I just had to get your gift." He lifted up his geen t-shirt and pulled out a long, yet thin box. "Here you go. I hope you like it."_

_Sakura was astounded. He went through all this for her?! She carefully opened the box, begin sure not to break whatever might lay inside. Her breath became caught in her throat as she pulled the silver chain from the oblong box. It was pure silver and on the tip of it, there was a small fairy. Her wings were spread wide, decorated with little stars. Her wings, themselves were made of green emeralds and her body was a soft pink. Inside the emerald wings, one name on each wing she could see Sakura and Syaoran etched into it. _

_Crystal particles formed in her eyes. This must've cost a fortune. "Oh, Syaoran, I couldn't accept this. It must've cost hundreds!" _

_For a moment, she could see Syaoran's crestfallen face and instantly regretted her words. "I love it so much. I'll be sure to wear it everyday!" She felt better now that he was smiling and lunged herself at him in a full force hug. She clasped her arms tightly around his neck, as he awkwardly placed him hands around her delicate waist._

_"Thank you, Syaoran," She whispered in his ear._

**Reality**

And she had kept her promise. She still wore the necklace everyday. She never took it off. Sakura reached into the collar of her shirt and pulled out a thin silver chain on which a slightly rusted fairy dangled. It was that night that Sakura realized she was truly in love with Syaoran. She had liked him, yes, but this was love. It was then that she realized all the little things he had ever done for her. Some things other people never even notice, she took careful sight of. And she loved him for it.

Sakura grabbed a few of the photo albums and pictures. After storing the stray ones in her pockets and holding the albums sturdily, she walked out of the room and down the hall. The living room. Sakura hated this room with a passion, but she knew she'd have to get over it. It brought the night all back to her, more vividly than she liked.

The police had taken her parent's and brother's bodies, but they left behind the blood. The scene before Sakura had haunted her sleep and terrorized her nights for months. There was dried blood on almost every article of furniture in the room. There was the dried puddle by the couch where Touya had been struck down. The blood splattered on the nearby wall and entertainment center from her Mother's gashed neck. Then there was multiple spots from her Father's beating and death.

No longer was she able to stay steady, as she had tried so hard to do so. Her knees collapsed beneath her and she went plummeting to the ground. Sakura was on her hands and knees, tears falling on the carpet, re-wetting the blood, some of it smearing on the palm of her own hand. She lifted her palm to her face and examined it. She snapped her eyes shut, pulled her hand into a fist and smashed it into the ground. Anger, hatred she'd never knew was inside her came out and she began to pound on anything around her. She took it out on the dresser by breaking it with a fierce kick to it's side and broke many a glass structure by slamming them into various walls. All the while imagining it was Kaine Li, that fucking bastard.

When she was completely exhausted and on the verge of passing out, she curled around the many blood stains of her family members and fell asleep. Sakura fell into a nightmare filled sleep, dealing with blood, morgues, and a double-edged dagger.

**The Next Morning**

Bright sunlight filtered its way into the room. Sakura rolled over and stretched, then began rubbing her eyes furioudly. Damnit, she'd forgotten to take her contacts out. When she could see clearly again, she found herself face to face with a rottoen-smelling druggie.

He was missing a few teeth here and there, his hair was dirty and ioly, and he reeked of alcohol. "Hey, pretty girl," He slurred.

Sakura jumped up, wide awake, and tried to make her way to the door. Instead, she was blocked by two more guys. She noticed that she was surrounded by them. There were five guys, including the two at the door and the one that woke her up. Then, there were also three girls. They looked even worse than the guys did. The had puncture marks all over their arms from needles and were wearing so little clothing, Sakura thought they'd freeze to death.

One of the guys pulled out a switchblade and waved it in her face. "You ain't getting away now." He said and began to walk towards her. She backed up, until she was grabbed from behind by another guy and had her hands held behind her back. He began his way, once more. Sakura closed her eyes, and prayed. She wanted to cry out for help, when she felt his dirty, grubby hands on her...

Although she wasn't able to yell for help, it was already on its way.

Syaoran had been standing in the front yards of Sakura's old house. He did this once and week and prayed to her and her family. When he was done, he lay the flowers he had brought along with all the others. Then he had stood up, and began walking back to his house when he heard laughter and glass breaking coming from inside. Furious, he stomped his way up to the door and tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge. This time, he walked back a few steps and slammed his bodily weight into it, causing it to burst open and surprise those inside. When his had adjusted to the semi-darkness, what he saw before him angered him even worse. They had completely trashed Sakura's old house. He was being stared at my three skanky girls and was approached by a drunk guy. The drunk guy seemed to be blocking his view of whatever was going on. Syaoran pushed him aside and he fell to the ground in a drunken faint.

Kalay was being held by two guys against her will. Syaoran saw that the first one had her hands securly behind her back, and the other was touching her, his oily hand making it's way up her shirt. Syaoran might not of liked the girl that much, but there was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to her.

Syaoran tried to make his way to her when two other guys stopped him. He leaned back and gave the one on his right a hard punch to the face. He went wheeling back into the wall, holding his mouth as little droplets of blood seeped from the corner of it. The other tried to aim a punch at Syaoran, but he quickly dodged and grabbed his fist, twisting his arm behind him and kicked him squarly in the back. The larger man fell to his knees and groaned.

The man touching Kalay turned and flashed the switchblade out at Syaoran. He jumped away, but not quick enough. The blade caught the edge of his stomach, cut through the shirt and sliced open his skin. He gasped as small spasms of pain went through him. But he'd been through worse when he was training.

He pummeled towards the man as the switchblade came at him again. This time he was ready for it. He grabbed the blade itself and pushed it back, causing the man's hand to break. The blade went back compltely and stabbed through the druggie's hand. He screamed, holding his precious hand, nursing it.

The last guy, holdnig Kalay's hands behind her, let go as quickly as he could and ran out the back door, like the scared boy he was. Kalay slipped to the ground below and fell in a heap.

Sakura had felt herself being let go of. She still had her eyes closed tightly. Letting herself slip to the floor, she curled into a ball, tears faling down her face, scared and shaking. When had finally opened them to see who had saved her, she was startled to see concerned amber eyes pointedly looking at her.

Syaoran made his way to her, and lifted up her chin. The brown-haired boy felt sorry for what she had just been through. She was shaking, terrified. Her arms were wrapped securely around her body in an everlasting hold. Kalay looked like she was exhausted from this. When Syaoran bent down and asked her if she was okay, all she could do was nod before she fainted.

He bent down further and picked her up in his arms, carrying her out of the house. He walked her back to his house, or mansion, rather.

"Wei, please get me a cool cloth and be sure that no one bothers me... or her." Syaoran said as he entered and was greeted by his butler, trainer, and long time family friend- Wei.

Wei looked at him strangely as he walked in, but made no comment to his master's wishes. He walked off quickly to fulfill what was said.

Syaoran went to his room and layed Kalay down on the bed. She seemed like she was okay. Just very shaken up. When Wei entered holding a bowl of water and a cleansing bowl, he handed it to Syaoran and was on his way.

Syaoran dipped the cloth in the bowl and dabbed it on Kalay's face. All the tijme he wondered what she was doing at Sakura's place. He noticed how the cloth came back covered in her make-up and he went to clean it. When he came back, he saw a small scar below her eye. It was somewhat jagged looking and you could tell it must've been painful. First, he sees the scars all over her legs that she keeps from everyone, now this. Plus, the fact that she wore contacts.

"Why do you do this to yourself? What are you trying to hide?" He almost felt sorry for her, as he sat there and watched her sleeping. _'She looks so angelic, so beautif- What?!_' Syaoran shook his head sturdily. What the hell was he thinking.

He reached his hand up and put it on her cheek. His fingers gelt ever indention the scar had on her. Her skin was so soft.

He was startled when she suddenly rolled over and took his hand in hers. Syaoran tried to lightly pull away, but it seemed like she had a death grip. When she rolled oevr once again, he was yanked onto the bed and landed beside her. They were now face to face and Kalay's eyes began to open.

When Sakura's eyes first opened, she felt warm, secure, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Then she felt someone's hand enclosed in her own. She looked to see Syaoran lying next to her, their faces almost touching. She had momentarily forgotten all about Kaine, and her scars, everything. She smiled at the amber-eyed boy beside her.

Syaoran was entranced with the Kalay he saw right then. She looked peaceful and beautiful. This time his inner mind didn't argue with him. There was something about her, she felt so right to him. So perfect... He saw her smile at him and he lifted his other hand to her chin and brought it closer...

Their lips were mere centimeters away. Sakura closed her eyes and awaited the moment she had wished about for so long. Their noses tipped, and Syaoran gave a light chuckle. For a second they paused. Their breaths entertwined and their heart beat at the same pace. Their bottom lips touched first, Sakura's trembling. Then they pressed against the other fully and wholly. The broke apart, both grinning. Sakura made the first move after that and held his face with her hand and pushed her lips on his.

Syaoran was surprised at first, but reacted quickly. He began to kiss her back, with such demand, as if this was what he needed more than oxygen itself.

They were both entwined around each other, their arms circling the others body. Neither of them had paid any attention when the door knob slowly turned... Neither one saw someone standing at the foot of the bed.

**"OH MY GOD!!!"**

This was when they finally broke apart and saw who spied them together...

THE END

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Did you really think I'd end it like that?!

Do you honestly think I feel like getting pelted with rotten vegetables at the moment?!

That's what I thought...

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"OH MY GOD!!!"

This was when they finally broke apart and saw who spied them together...

Makenna stood there, her face red, about to burst from laughing. She held on to her sides and shook from the convulsions of laughter rippling through her.

Syaoran and Kalay quickly separated. Syaoran rolled over so quickly, he fell off the bed and hit the ground with a thud. Both of their faces turned multiple shades of red instantly. Kalay jumped up and felt her lips. She also felt the scar and quickly covered it, whilst Syaoran and Makenna were preoccupied.

"And you were astounded that I had a fiance! What about you, Mr. Cold-Hearted Li? Huh?" Makenna started laughing once again when she saw Syaoran's angered face when he stood.

"I thought I told Wei not to let anyone in here!" He proclaimed loudly.

"Well... That was until he was called away by a mysterious phone call... I mean... I wouldn't have the slightest idea. You don't honestly think you're darling cousin would trick Wei away from his position so I could spy, do you?" Her voice was syrupy sweet, yet her eyes showed micheviousness beyond years. Sakura was guessing this wasn't the first time she'd done something like this.

They both turned towards Kalay as she tried to make her way past the two of them and to the door. Syaoran put his arm out and blocked her way. She paused before looking into his eyes. She was unable to see what emotions and secrets they might behold about their few moments together, due to the fact that his messy hair shaded them.

Makenna saw that they'd probably wanted to have some time alone and tried to excuse herself. Syaoran had lightened his grip by Kalay and she used this chance to quickly scuttle out the door before another word was said. It was a very awkward moment, and she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

Once again, Syaoran and Makenna were left confused, until Makenna finally spoke up. "Syaoran, I think you might have yourself a keeper." His face turned red once more and Makenna hurried out the dorr, as behind her she heard the sound a quite heavy book slam into the spot she'd just been standing in. She chuckled to herself and made her way down the stairs.

-------

Sakura made her way down the street, quickly but with a skip to her step. She smiled, wide and happy. A thought popped into her head, and her smile faultered.

'_What am I doing?! I'm supposed to be keeping Syaoran and Tomoyo safe and here I am endangering them even more. I don't even know how that happened in there. I don't know how I got to this point in my life. I don't know why I didn't leave here. I just _don't _know...'_

She got to her apartment, happiness done gone. When she went to put the keys in the door, it pushed itself open. Sakura froze. This wasn't right. She always locked up her place, she never would leave it open. She set her bag down outside, and cautiously opened it the rest of the way. Papers were thrown everywhere. Desks were overturned. Pictures and frames lay broken and shattered on the ground.

Sakura's heart beat faster, pulsing the blood throughout her body in fear. Her hands shook, and her lips trembled. Where was Kaine? He wasn't at Syaoran's. He wasn't with Makenna. Did he....? He couldn't have. there's no way he could've known where she lived now.

Sakura stepped towards her bedroom. She slipped lightly on a liquid on the floor. When she looked down to see what it had been, she saw red. Gushy, dripping fluid making it's way back to the floor from her boots, oozing. Her eye's became filled with fright. She looked more closely and saw spots and splotches of blood here and there on her door.

Her hand touched the door knob, turning it. It creaked slightly under the pressure. She couldn't take it anymore. She shoved the door open with her might and heard it slam into the old wall, proabaly making a hole.

What she saw before her would haunt her forever. The images that flew into her mind, raced throughout her body, and rooted her to her spot. If she were able to scream, she would've.

_'Why?!'_ Was the only comprehensible thought she could conjure.

* * *

Okiday. All done. Oops... Cliffy, eh? You'll get over it. Sorry took so long. Graduating this year is really taking a toll on me. Too much work and too little sleep. Oh, did I say you'd find out why he killed her family in this chapter? I meant _next _chapter. I promise. I know this is a really boring chapter, and it fits no where in this story. But hey, there's SXS! Well... KXS. But you know what I mean. See, I had to have some action between Kalay and Syaoran to advance, because then the ending would make more sense. Yep, it's getting close to it. I estimate about 3-4 more chapters. Well... You know what makes all authors happy, right?

By pressing that little button right down there.

I Review I


	8. Uncaring Confusion

**Name: Forged Life of a Black Rose**

**Author: Nyoko Mitsu**

" "- Phone

"..."-Talking

""-School Announcements

'...'-Thoughts

'( )'- Authoress Notes

**Summary**: _Kinomoto Sakura has had her whole life taken away from her. Her whole family killed before her own eyes. She is the sole survivor and witness. Sakura's is so scared of the life that lies in front of her. So many fears how can she survive a single day? What happens when the killer comes back to finish the job?_

**Last Chapter;**

Sakura stepped towards her bedroom. She slipped lightly on a liquid on the floor. When she looked down to see what it had been, she saw red. Gushy, dripping fluid making it's way back to the floor from her boots, oozing. Her eye's became filled with fright. She looked more closely and saw spots and splotches of blood here and there on her door.

Her hand touched the door knob, turning it. It creaked slightly under the pressure. She couldn't take it anymore. She shoved the door open with her might and heard it slam into the old wall, proabaly making a hole.

What she saw before her would haunt her forever. The images that flew into her mind, raced throughout her body, and rooted her to her spot. If she were able to scream, she would've.

'Why!' Was the only comprehensible thought she could conjure.

**Chapter Eight; Ucaring Confusion**

**Sakura's Apartment**

Sakura was mortified. How could anyone do this? Kero swung back and forth slighty. His body was hung from the fan. Luckily, it had been turned off. There was a sharp, metal hook connected to the rope. The tip had been driven the the fur on the back of Kero's neck.

Tears formed instantly. He was the only one she had left from that night. Hadn't she bee through enough torture already! Why did he have to do this to an innocent cat!

A slight noise disturbed her even more. It was a mewling. Kero, with dull eyes, saw his Master distressed. He tried to let her know he was okay, well not exactly okay, but you get the idea.

"Meh-" came from the mangled animal. Sakura jumped and ran to him. She didn't know why she hadn't done that in the first place. When she was in front of her precious cat, she had no idea how to get him off the hook without causing him even more pain. She gingerly placed her hands on Kero's body, lifting him upwards. Then, carefully, she pushed the hook out the opposite way. Kero screeched, his back arching. Yet, he made no move to stop or scratch her, for he knew she was only trying to help.

A few more moments, and he was finally free. Blood had once again started to bleed through the wound and Sakura wrapped a shirt around it. She had to get him to the vet quickly or else he wouldn't survive.

Both Sakura and Kero's heads jumped instantly at the sound of footsteps. _'Oh no!_' Sakura thought feverishly. _'What if he's still here_!'

* * *

Tomoyo happily skipped her way up the stairs to Sakura's apartment. She had the perfect plan to get her and Syaoran together. She stopped short though, when she saw the door wide open. Something wasn't right here. Tiptoeing, she made her way in there, frightened by the blood. Yet, she followed the trail into the bedroom. There was more blood here than elsewhere. Some of it was fresh. That means whoever it was, is still there. She was about to look around some more, when she felt the icy touch of a hand on her back.

Tomoyo jumped and screamed, turning quickly, almost toppling. Sakura stood there. relief washing over her face. In her arms was a very weak cat. Kero-Chan. For a moment, Tomoyo thought, 'So that's where Kero-Chan went.' Before she realized that the blood was his. She hugged Sakura, asking what had happened.

Sakura motioned that she had come in here and saw him hanging from the hook. Tomoyo was curious as to who would of done this ( Remember, she still doesn't know that it's Kaine.), but she dismissed it, as Kero needed medical attention right now.

The young ravenette rushed Sakura out of the room and down to the car. Making sure the driver didn't ask too many quetions, she told him to go to the best animal clinic and step on it.

* * *

**Veterinarian's Office**

The middle-aged receptionist looked at the young girls skeptically. "You're telling me this cat got hurt jumping from a tree?"

It was a cheesy excuse but the best thing that they could come up with in such short time. "Look, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that this cat gets help NOW!" Tomoyo spoke, anger getting the best of her.

The receptionist narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Room three, second right on this hall."

Sakura nodded her appreciation and stumbled on. The doctor came and made them leave. About two hours later, he finally came back out. "Your cat," he paused for a moment to look at the sheet, "Kero-Chan, is in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood, but give it three weeks time and he'll be better. He needs to stay overnight, though."

They thanked him and parted with Kero.

Back in the car, Tomoyo cornered Sakura. "What happened? Who did this!"

Sakura's tears started once again and fear began to feel her. She knew Tomoyo would find out sooner or later. If she knew now, maybe she could protect herself.

Her eyes said it all to Tomoyo. Her amethyst orbs widened, and her face paled. She gasped and backed up. "It- It-s him, isn't it? He's ba- back." her suspicions were confirmed with Sakura's shaken nod. "How? How could he know who you are? Where you are?"

Sakura had refused to let her know anything else. "Fine then, we have to act normal. If we let him on, it'll just make it worse. Come on, we have to get ready for dinner with Syaoran, Makenna, and Kaine."

At the name, Sakura froze and paled even more, if possible. She started to shake more, so frightened by the face that went with that name. Tomoyo noticed and began to wonder why. It didn't take too long, as the realization dawned on her. Her mouth formed an 'O', and was covered by her hand. She was afraid to say it, but, "Is it Kaine?" Fear dripping into her very soul.

All she needed was to see Sakura's frail form shake convulsively, as that name brought back so many images of what had happened with him, before she even knew who he was. That was it. Tomoyo was beyond pissed off. It might of been the fear propelling her, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"**WHAT THE FUCK**! What's his problem? Why the hell is he doing this shit to you. He's already put you through enough, now this. It's fucking bullshit. I'm going to fucking call the police right now." She hastily pulled out her cell phone, but it was yanked away by Sakura. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked dumbfounded. "We have to report this, so they'll take him away!"

Sakura furiously shook her head. _'I can't bring anymore pain to Syaoran. If Kaine knows that we've called authorities, he'll do any and everything in his power to hurt everyone close to me.'_

Somehow Tomoyo seemed to understand her. Guess being best friends forever and a day had some advantages. She still wanted to call the police but stubbornly put the phone back up. "Fine. But, whenever we get there, you aren't going anywhere by yourself. Got it?"

To this, Sakura nodded. That much was an obvious given.

* * *

**Li Mansion**

"Welcome!" Makenna greeted the two enthusiastically. "We started to think you might of gotten lost."

This time, Sakura's hair was done a traditional auburn colour, only shades away from her real hair colour. She didn't have any chains this time, instead she donned a pair of plain black flares, a black shirt with shooting stars and a white shirt peeking out underneath that. She actually looked halfway decent. Of course, there was still make up piled all over her beautiful face.

Tomoyo was dressed upscale. She had a long deep blue skirt and her top was a corset. Black with dark blue ribbons. Her hair was set in a loose bun that made her look even more elegant. Sakura had persuaded her to do something new with it, so to match her outfit and contrast her hair, her bangs were painted a shiny blue-ish colour. She had heard Eriol was also to attend this dinner.

"Well, hey, come on in." Makenna turned and led the way. Her traditional style Japanese dress swished behind her as she walked.

They had been inside the Li Mansion many times before, but when they entered the dining room, they were awestruck. They had really outdone themselves this evening. The was golden and silver awnings at each entrance, and a large chandelier draping the ceiling above the table. The table was breath taking. It was adorned with little place settings and fabulous-smelling food. The center-piece consisted of miniature roses piling over to each edge of the table near it. They very middle was detailed with cherry blossoms at full bloom.

Makenna giggled when she saw their faces. They were struck out of their trance and faced her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" They both vigorously nodded. "Yes, Syaoran did work hard."

This struck Sakura as odd. Syaoran never cared for these dinners, he ever did anything to help. He just sat in his room, or in the library until it was over. The same thought ran through Tomoyo's head.

"Kalay," Makenna spoke. It actually took a moment for Sakura to realize that was her. "He's been in a good mood ever since yesterday. Apparently whatever you did to him, it's actually made him happy." Tomoyo gave her a questioning look, for she had't known that Sakura was here earlier. Before she could ask any questions, Makenna carried on. "I'll be sure to remember not to walk in on the two of you next time, though."

Tomoyo's jaw dropped. Sakura looked at her with a half-smile. "What! _You and Syaoran! _And you **NEVER **told me!"

"Whoops," was the final word from Makenna, as she strode out of the room to find the others.

There was noise of pushing and shoving, before Syaoran's head popped through the door. The rest of his body came out with a giant heave, a pair of hands on his back. His frow burrowed, and he turned to swat at the person behind him, but she was already gone back into the kitchen.

Tomoyo giggled, which startled Syaoran and he spun around. His eyes widened when he saw Kalay. His cheeks flushed red momentarily when he caught her eyes, but turned his head away quickly.

Sakura's heart fluttered when she saw Syaoran blush. Of course, she had to remind herself, he was blushing at Kalay.

"Uhm... Hi." He pronounced slowly.

"Hiya Syaoran!" Tomoyo bounced. "What's this I heard about you and Kalay? Huh?" She did a quick twirl, before speaking again. "Kalay and Syaoran in a tree, K-I-S-"

"**SHUT UP**!" Beet red, Syaoran had his hands ready to ring Tomoyo's neck. Then, a better idea popped into his head. "Okay then, what about you and four eyes? Yea, that's what I thought."

"Hey! That's beside the point!"

"Yea, sure."

"**CHILDREN**!" Makenna retured, Eriol in tow. "Do you want me to make you go to your corners? Come on, it's time to eat."

With that said, they all walked to their chairs, Syaoran muttering something about putting snakes in Makenna's bed. Tomoyo whispering something about Eriol and leeches, but not completely comprehendable. Kalay looking like she has little yellow birdies flying around her head.

When the food was placed by Wei, everyone sat in silence the first few minutes.

A scaly voice broke the silence, as Kaine strode into the room, eyeing Kalay. "Sorry, I'm late. Had to clean up. Had quite the busy day."

Sakura's eyes angered, and her whole body tensed. Tomoyo's spine gave a sudden shiver, as it the temperature had dropped ten degrees. Syaoran, who sat to Sakura's left, saw this. He pondered why, and thought it might be because they didn't know him too well. Yet, for some reason, that just didn't sound right.

Once again, they were all driven into silence. This time, Makenna spoke, being driven mad by the surrounding quietness. "Hey, don't everybody talk at once," she joked. Eriol gave a polite chuckle to acknowledge the joke, but that was about it. "Syaoran, you did really well on the decorations," she tried again.

Kalay nodded. Syaoran mumbled a quick, "Thank you".

Makenna continued. "I mean, wow. You really went out of your way. I haven't seen nor heard you this... happy, since Sakura."

Everyone at the table froze. They all looked at Syaoran, to see his reaction. No one had really brought up Sakura like this, before.

His eyes hardened, to the point, you couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. He said nothing. That was his approval. He hadn't objected or stomped off. Makenna beamed at Kalay. She really was helping him.

"Yes, now that he's given up the leadership, he'll be staying here permanently. That means we can have dinners like this more often, and ot have to worry about him leaving."

Sakura thought for a moment. Syaoran had given up the leadership? But why? That was his life ambition to walk in his Father's footsteps. To rule the Li Clan back in China. Way back when they were kids, he had asked Sakura to move with him there, so they'd stay friends.

Makenna must have noticed the confusion on Kalay's face. In response, "Oh, Kalay, did you know about that? I guess not. Syaoran's Father was the previous ruler of the Li Empire and Syaoran was to walk in his steps. At first, he almost had to forfeit the throne when his Father died. He was only a child, and the Elders thought he would be unable to complete his training.

"But Syaoran proved them wrong. Then he moved here and met Sakura. I'm sure you know all about her," she paused for a moment to recieve Kalay's nod to continue. "They were perfect for each other, and she was going to move to China with him. But then... that happened. And he hadn't the ambition for it anymore. He gave it up."

Tomoyo gave a small gasp, as the incredulous idea formed. "So, that's means that whoever was secondary would be the leader now... Right?"

Makenna nodded. "Yep. That means Kaine is going to be the new leader soon. He's going to be initiated in a month. That is, if Syaoran allows it. He can take back the leadership at any point until the initiation."

Tomoyo understood what that meant. She knew how everything had come about. One look in Sakura's direction, and she knew that Sakura understood, too.

_'Oh my God_.' Her insides felt like they were melting together. She felt like she was about to fall apart. This whole time. _'This whole fucking time, all this damned torture, and he was only after the leadership. He killed myself and my family just to get to Syaoran. He knew that Syaoran wouldn't be able to go on with me. And now that he knows who I am, he won't stop at anything to make sure he gets that leadership.'_

Her hands gripped the side of the table, her knuckles turning white.

"Hey, where'd Syaoran go?" Makenna asked. Sometime during the talk, he had gotten up without being noticed. She looked to the other end of the table. "Kaine's not here, either. Odd."

Sakura wasn't paying any attention. She needed to get up. She needed fresh air immediatly. She got up from her chair and mouthed 'Bathroom'.

After she was in the main hall, she took the stairs up to the third story. Walking to the end of the hall, she opened a window and crawled out into a balcony. You couldn't even tell the balcony was there, for it was hidden in the shadows of the many oak trees. There was a cool breeze that felt just right. She needed to clear her mind.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one.

"What? Did you follow me up here?" Saddened amber eyes looked up at her. Syaoran was sitting in the far corner, almost invisible.

Well, she couldn't exactly explai that she'd been here so many times before... So Kalay just nodded and went to sit across from him. Her eyes questioed him o why he looked so forlorn.

"Eh? I'm fine. Really. It's just... I still miss Sakura. Talking about her, bringing up all these memories. It's hard. You probably think I'm crazy."

Kalay shook her head, but prodded him to continue.

"I thought Sakura was the only one who could make me feel like this. The only one to open me up. Before her, I was a stone-faced warrior. With her, I experienced stuff I never knew could actually be. Happiness. Love. Life. After she died, I felt like I had, too. I thought I would ever be like that again. Then... You came along. You remind me so much of Sakura. It's kind of frightening at times how similar you are.

In the beginning I hated you, just for that reason. Then you got me to laugh, to have fun. Even if it was while I was kicking your ass."

This got him a punch in the shoulder from Kalay, who narrowed her eyes at him. She was plainly stating that _she_ got the last hit.

"Ha. Okay, okay. You win. But, now I'm just confused." Syaoran took Kalay's hand in his. She felt the warmth of his skin on her and wished she could tell him everything. If only it were that easy.

"I know I care about you. Yet, my heart will forever belong to Sakura. See, this is what I'm talking about. I've gone from being an ice-hearted creature to a mass of emotions."

Syaoran stood up then. Kalay's hand still enclosed in his own. He helped her stand, holding her close to him. "I'm sure they've sent Wei to look for me. I'm going to head back in."

Kalay nodded, her eyes starig intently into his, trying to figure him out. She hadn't even realized how close their faces had become until Syaoran's lips just barely brushed hers before she could even close her eyes. That was it. He was already back inside and halfway down the hall.

Sakura raised a hand to her lips, as though she could still feel the pressure there.

Shaking her head, she climbed back through the opening and made her way in the same direction. She paused when she passed one door. It was slightly open, and looked recently used. She had never been in here before, surprisingly enough.

She pushed the door aside and made her way in there. The room was nicely furished, as they all were. This looked like one of the guest bedrooms. SHe noticed something sticking out from underneath the pillows. Whe she reached her hand under there, she pulled out what looked like a journal. Opening it, she saw dozens of newspaper clippings. Dread consumed her.

All these clippings...

Every single article...

All of her family's Death...

All of her.

She hadn't heard ayone walk in. She hadn't known she was no longer alone, until that icy voice brought her back to reality.

"Now... What do we have here?"

* * *

THANKY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW-

All done with Chapter Eight. What do you think? Sorry it was so boring. At least now you know why all the murders happened, right? Just think, this story is coming to an end. I think there's only 1-2 chapters left and the Epilogue. Chapter Nine should be up i about a week.

Deeply sorry about the delay. How many months has it been? School's been a bitch. Hafta graduate this year. Hafta get a job and pay lots of money for graduation bullshit. Hey, I'm taking all my old stories and poems from my old name and posting them on here. So, no, I didn't steal them, if you recognize them. Okiday?

Finally, for my Reviewer Responses;

shannon - Thanks for the review. Sorry to have angered you. I hope this will answer your question. Please don't throw sharp objects at me.

Mysticalflame- What? Cruel and unusual punishment is amusing. It musn't of been that cruel... I hope. You'll find out about SakuraXSyaoranXKaine next chapter. I hope this chapter answers you question about why. Sorry it's so dull. Alabama? I've been there. The majority of my family is from there. My parents are moving back there after I turn eighteen.

Chocopop- If I could, I would pass you some aspirin through the hard drive. I hadn't meant to cause deadly head aches with the writing. Well, I know this wasn't exactly a soon update, but I hope it's satisfying.

Poisonmoon- How did you know? That was actually my original idea to have it with the bodies. Thought that would have been amusing. I hope what you read isn't too yuck for you. Thanks for the review.

Heheangelkisses- I know. Syaoran's cousin is one of my favorites. She acts the way I would. Believe me, I've been in that situation before, walking in on someone and scaring him or her.

Makenna- Thank you. I hope you like you character. I haven't decided whether or not to have her know. It's a toss up between her being surprised or helping him. HmmmmMMMMMMMm...

Traison-Yes, the red eye person would seem like Mei Lin, wouldn't it? I was thinking about doing that, but I changed my mind. There's already a crud load of stories like that and I wanted to do something new, ya' know? Thanks for the review.


End file.
